100 Tale Challenge
by brackenfurlover
Summary: I am taking the 100 Tale Challenge! Muahahaha! Rated T just in case. Read! Review! Halfway there! Yeah! I'm coming back!
1. Beginning

**I, hopefully to everyone's excitement, have taken the 100 tale challenge by RiverLee and those... two.. other people... anyway! This is the first tale. The beginning. Enjoy.**

_**Beginning**_

Thunder, River, Shadow, Wind. Those are the four Clans of the forest. You have heard of them meeting each other and everything like that, right? However, what about Sky? Ah, you have not heard of this belittled cat. That is just as well. She does not like the memory of how her Clan was forced away from their home. I am Rock, and I am here to tell you of this great leader.

Soon after the forming of the Clans, a young kittypet she-cat began to have strange dreams. She dreamt of strong, agile cats with powerful muscles used for jumping. Often in this dream, she would see the cats wandering companionless, and it made her sad to see many useful cats alone. On one of these nights of dreams, a cat came to her. Her pelt had been so strikingly white; it made Sky's own white fur look dirty and impure.

"Little Sky," the she-cat had meowed, looking intently at the kittypet. "Your paws are set on a great path. This place, this house, it is not your real place. You belong in the forest."

At this, Sky, naïve little Sky, jumped to her paws. "I knew it!" she meowed. "I always felt something pulling me to that forest! Now I get to live there?" Watching from the ground, I chuckled, knowing that she did not understand the exact meaning of the words the star-cat had told her.

So the star-cat explained to her, and all the white, Sky listened. She was fascinated with the story this pretty cat was telling her. However, when the star-cat said she needed to start a new Clan, Sky was shocked. "How would I even begin to start this Clan? And what if the other Clan leaders won't want me to form a Clan?" she exclaimed nervously.

The star-cat hissed for her to be quiet. "You will be watched by StarClan. If any of the Clan leaders show protest tomorrow at the Gathering, we will block the moon. Do not worry, Sky," she purred, flicking her tail at the she-cat, "you will be safe."

I watched the next day as the small she-cat went to the Gathering of the Clans. "ThunderClan, RiverClan, ShadowClan, and WindClan!" she had announced bravely, and I could see the glittery outline of the star-cat next to her. "I am here to announce a fifth Clan in the forest! I, Sky, will be making a new clan, SkyClan! StarClan sent me here to make a Clan in the forest near ThunderClan."

Even while she was speaking, cries of protest went up among the Clans. The toms unsheathed their claws and the she-cats all hissed at her. Thunderstar turned and spat at the small white cat.

"We will not tolerate a kittypet here! Run back to your kittypet home, before I have my warriors kill you!" the large orange tom hissed, stalking toward Sky. Suddenly thunder pierced the air, and the sky went dark. I remember laughing as I saw a smug smile find its way across Sky's face.

Cries erupted from under the four great trees. "StarClan is angry at Sky!" one cat yowled. I shook my head then. Could cats really be that stupid?

Shadowstar stepped forward, nearly invisible in the darkness. "StarClan has spoken. Sky, your dream of becoming a leader is foolish and in vain. Leave us," she growled, adding with a fierce snarl, "Now."

The clouds shifted and a shaft of moonlight flowed down onto the cats. To every cat's surprise, two starry cats suddenly walked down the line of moonlight. "Foolish cats!" a starry tom hissed, looking around at the Clans in disgust. "Do you not trust the word of StarClan?"

A large, starry she-cat stepped down the moonlight path. "We have chosen this cat, Sky_star_, to become the leader of SkyClan. You will accept this or the Clans will learn a fury never known before."

Obviously, the cats were too scared to disobey the ancient ancestors. They welcomed Sky as Skystar, the leader of SkyClan. She soon went out and found willing cats that joined her Clan.

You know what happened next. That was just the beginning.

**Yay! Did you like it? I hope so. :) ---brackenfurlover**


	2. Wanna Play?

**Yeah, this one is short. No one said how long they had to be! :) Enjoy the evil twisted mind of Copperpaw.**

_**Wanna Play?**_

Dovepaw stretched her paws, watching the small muscles in her little toes flex and ripple. She purred happily to herself. All was good for the little she-cat. Her father was the DarkClan leader, Burningstar, and her mother was the much-respected Littlewind. Copperpaw, the small tom Dovepaw was in love with, loved her back, and she was smitten with him.

The love of her life suddenly walked up to her. "Wanna play?" he meowed, a hungry look crossing his eyes for a brief second. Ignoring it, the dark grey she-cat nodded her head eagerly. "Let us go out to the forest, my dear," he mewled, making Dovepaw's heart flutter. Copperpaw certainly had a way with words.

Tails entwined, the two apprentices walked out of camp. Copperpaw suddenly turned to her and whispered, "Shall we go by the ravine, my dear?" Dovepaw nodded enthusiastically and continued to walk next to her love. They finally made it to the ravine at the edge of DarkClan territory.

Copperpaw turned to Dovepaw and tackled her playfully. They continued like this until little Dovepaw's fur was caked in mud and she was exhausted. Copperpaw laid down next to her for a moment, and then meowed, "Well, Dovepaw. I would love to stay with you forever." Then he stood, putting one red paw on her neck. He leaned his head down to her ear and hissed, "But I have other ideas."

Startled, Dovepaw shook his paw off and stood up. "C-Copperpaw, what do you mean?" The angry, hungry look in Copperpaw's eyes scared her, and she began to back up. He followed her until she was crouched at the edge of the ravine.

"I mean, I will kill every last cat in DarkClan to get what I want," he spat, a crazed look in his eyes. Suddenly, the red tabby tom leapt toward Dovepaw. He hit her square in the chest, and she toppled backwards. Copperpaw watched hungrily as the apprentice smashed her head against the rocks and finally fell, body broken and bloody, into the ravine water.

"You played the game. You lost," he hissed menacingly to no one. Then he went back to camp.

----------------------------------------------------------------------meow---------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days later, a litter of kits was born from Redscar and Burntwing. Copperpaw went in to visit them when they were five moons old and ready to go outside the den. He saw a little she-cat with dappled brown fur.

"Hi cutie, what is your name?" he meowed sweetly, looking at the kit with mock affection in his eyes.

"I-I-I'm Lilykit," she meowed, looking up at the apprentice with adoration in her tiny eyes. Copperpaw smiled.

"I'm Copperpaw, little cutie. Say, dear, we are going to be great friends."

----------------------------------------------------------------------meow---------------------------------------------------------------------

A red tabby tom trotted over to Lilypaw. "Wanna play?"

**I bet you can guess what twisted little Copperpaw will do to Lilypaw. :( Oh well. On with the next tale! ---brackenfurlover**


	3. So You Think You're Tough, Huh?

**Tada!!! New chapter! I WILL DOMINATE THIS CHALLENGE!!! MUAHHAHHAHAHA! FEEL MY AWESOME WRATH!!! -ahem- Uhh... read?**

_**So you think you're tough, huh? **_

It was a night every cat would remember. A night where all Clans fought each other for control of their entire lakeside territory. Blood would be spilled by the buckets, and claws would be lashing out from hidden places. There were no allies. The only cat another cat could trust was one from their own Clan. That night, ThunderClan, RiverClan, ShadowClan, and WindClan would fight to many cats' death, and whatever Clan won would gain superiority among the four Clans.

A dark tortoiseshell she-cat slinked calmly along the ground, avoiding lashing claws and biting mouths. Her paws treaded lightly on the blood-soaked earth as she crept around, and no cat could see her in the darkness. Fixing her eyes on something in the distance, she hunched into a stalk. Suddenly, she sprang forward and upward with a battle cry, and she dug her claws into the shoulders of a dark brown tabby.

"Spottedfang!" the tabby hissed, the dark voice revealing that it was a tom. He lurched up, dislodging Spottedfang's pointed claws from his shoulders. The she-cat toppled over on the ground and looked up at the tom, a snarl twisting her face.

"You think you're tough enough to get rid of me, do you, Hawkstripe? That little plot you had to kill me, it didn't work, now did it?" she hissed, a menacing look in her eyes. Hawkstripe gasped and looked around quickly. Once he confirmed no one had heard the traitorous she-cat, he fixed his amber gaze on her.

Crouching into a pounce, he hissed, "That was for the good of my Clan! I know you, Spottedfang. You'd have anyone -even your own kits- kill Finchstar so you could take over!" The she-cat stepped sideways as he launched himself at her, making him fall on the ground. She quickly pinned him down with her front claws and glared at him.

"You leave Weedpaw and Bristlepaw out of this! They did nothing to you, yet you tried to kill them, too!" she yowled, her eyes glazing over with anger. Spottedfang unsheathed her front claws and raised a paw over Hawkstripe's head. Her claw was about to cut through his neck when she was abruptly thrown sideways, flying off the tom. Hissing and spitting, she looked over at the tom and saw a tortoiseshell named Dapplesong standing over the tom and looking at her with pain and confusion in her blue eyes.

Slowly, the other she-cat got off Hawkstripe. Spottedfang suddenly remembered that Dapplesong was the tabby's mother, and she lowered herself into a crouch. Fear burned in Dapplesong's eyes, but it was soon replaced with determination and regret.

"Spottedfang. Don't. You can't hurt me, or Hawkstripe. I am your mother," she meowed simply. Spottedfang's eyes went wide with shock and her mouth dropped, but Hawkstripe turned to Dapplesong.

"Y-You've got to be kidding, right mother?" he mewed, looking shocked and in pain. When Dapplesong he shook her head, he growled furiously, "Liar! You can't have been her mother! We look nothing alike!"

Dapplesong turned and growled at him. "Hawkstripe, open your foolish eyes! _You _looking nothing like her, but _I _do! You look like your father... Fishstripe." The two siblings' eyes went even wider with shock.

"But... I'm from ThunderClan!" Spottedfang choked, "And you two are from ShadowClan! Fishstripe is from RiverClan!"

"Fishstripe was my mate."

"But... how did I end up in ThunderClan?"

The old she-cat sighed. "We didn't want anyone in ShadowClan or RiverClan to be suspicious. We left you on the ThunderClan border, knowing they would take you in. Hawkstripe stayed with me. We acted as if we found him on the border, since he looks like Fishstripe. Only Hawkstripe knows I am his real mother," she meowed, with an affectionate look to her son.

A blaze of fury suddenly burned in Spottedfang's chest. She couldn't trust this old she-cat! Milkspots was her mother, not this crazy ShadowClan warrior. Unsheathing her claws, Spottedfang suddenly leapt toward her 'mother'. She raked her claws down the she-cat's pelt, feeling blood well under her claws. To her surprise, the other tortoiseshell did nothing but stand there.

Dapplesong fell to her paws, her corpse bloody. Spottedfang looked up in triumph and saw Hawkstripe's angry and bewildered expression with a feeling of resentment.

"You... killed our mother," he whispered, as if he could not believe it. "I would kill you now, Spottedfang, if I didn't know you were my sister. I will not attack you." With this said, he turned around, beginning to walk off into the battle again.

Anger flooded Spottedfang's eyes as she watched him walk away. She snorted and yowled, "If only you were strong, Hawkstripe!" Then she pelted toward him, leaping onto his back and flipping the tom over and onto his back. She raked her sharp claws at his stomach as he yowled and twitched in agony and surprise. When he went limp, she gave him a final deathblow and jumped off his dead body.

"So you think you're tough, huh? Well, I sure did show you wrong!" she chuckled, walking away.

**Ahh... how fun it is to write in an evil cat's view of things! Well, whom do you think is more devious, Copperpaw or Spottedfang?  
Oh, also, sorry if I wrote Spottedleaf instead of Spottedfang in some parts. Oopsies! :) ---brackenfurlover**


	4. Sunrise

**This would be another short but not sweet chapter! TADA!!**

_**Sunrise**_

It was a glorious morning indeed. The sun was beginning to shine, the air was thick with spring, and everyone was happy.

Except for Hazelfur.

The young, black and brown she-cat was sitting in the nursery. Her legs kicked out at no cat as she fought the terrible pains in her stomach. Blood soaked her backside, though there was no little stranger by her yet. Instead, next to her stood Featherwhisker, the great medicine cat of ThunderClan. A worried expression clouded his gray face as he studied the pile of herbs next to him.

"I don't know what to do for her now, Hiddenthorn! I've given her poppy seeds and borage, but the pain isn't leaving," he meowed to a gray tabby tom next to him. The old medicine cat looked down at the young cat and sighed. "She is in the paws of StarClan now."

Hiddenthorn looked at him with a look of pure anger and sorrow in his normally soft face. "StarClan chooses wrong sometimes, Featherwhisker! She had better not die on your watch!" he roared, pelting out of the nursery. His first mate, Snowfur, had been killed when a Twoleg monster struck her. Their son, Whitestorm, had grown to be a respected and honored warrior.

Snowfur's death had tortured him. He had stayed up at night, waiting for her to come down and talk to him. She finally did, and she showed him a cat he needed to fall in love with. Their kit would help the Clan many times, she had said. Hiddenthorn trusted her, and he soon truly fell in love with Hazelfur.

Now his new beloved was dying. Hazelfur, sweet Hazelfur, dying so soon after he had come to love her. Her life was being slowly sucked away by the unborn kit in her. _Killerkit_, he thought bitterly, _is what I will call it._

An ear-splitting yowl erupted from the nursery, startling Hiddenthorn back into existence. He dashed to the nursery as quick as he could. What he saw there scared him and made a feeling of revulsion creep in his veins. Hazelfur's fur was caked in blood, and more still was coming from her. Two tiny kits rested at her side. Both of them had blood on their fur, but one even more so. That little one was completely still. He was dead.

Featherwhisker padded wearily over to the tom. "Hiddenthorn, I am sorry. Hazelfur is with StarClan, and so is this little kit. He suffocated on his mother's blood as he was coming out. The other one is fine, though," he mewed, trying to sound a little cheerful. Hiddenthorn looked at the medicine cat with a blank expression on his face.

Then, quieter, he meowed, "Hiddenthorn, I am very sorry. I know losing two mates is horrible for you. Nevertheless, this kit, Spottedkit, needs you. She is a good kit, and very important to ThunderClan." He paused for a moment, looked around, and then whispered, "I have seen a prophecy about her. _The Spotted leaf shall assist Blue, and shall struggle with quenching her obsession with Fire._ It is about Spottedkit."

A new fire burned in Hiddenthorn's eyes, this one of determination. "I will not let Spottedkit die," he vowed, licking his daughter's head. The little kit seemed to be looking back at him, but her eyes were not yet open.

Giving his daughter one last look, Hiddenthorn padded back outside. The sunrise came up, and the sky was soaked with the blood of Hazelfur. However, in that sunrise, Hiddenthorn saw the outline of a spotted leaf, and a very promising future for the she-cat.

**Hmm... I wonder who it could be? LOL!!! Muahahahahahaha! KK, I am catching up in the challenge! Ha! And HAHA! ---brackenfurlover**


	5. Midnight Run

**MUAHAHAHAH! I think I may have been the first one outta the (five is it?) people that are doing this challenge to put up the Midnight Run part! MUAHAHAHAAHHAHAA!!! I dominate! I rockzz! I'm probably gonna eat my words cuz somebody's gonna end up posting theirs tomorrow! Oh joy!**

_**Midnight Run**_

Two bodies, two tails entwined with one another's.

One, a large, orange she-cat with a long tail, turned to the other cat, a tom. "Katze," she mewed, rubbing her cheek against his black fur. "I want to stay with you forever. I never want you to leave me."

The tom glanced at her and purred. "Dearest Shiningsun," he meowed, flicking her with his jet-black tail. "I love you, dear one. No matter what your Clan says, I don't believe it wrong for you to love me."

Shiningsun glanced at him, a hint of anger and regret in her eyes. "Branchstar is a foolish old tom. You would have been a great warrior. They rejected you because they are scared to become like ThunderClan. WindClan is proud, Katze. I wanted you," she added, purring. "That's why I chose to leave. I want you." Katze pressed himself close to her, breathing in her sweet scent of flowers and the moor.

The pair stopped at an old ravine and lay down next to each other. They rested there until midnight, when Shiningsun turned to Katze and purred, "Wanna have a midnight run?" Her mate nodded enthusiastically, and they darted to their paws.

Paws hit the ground lightly as they began running along the ravine. Katze watched a huge smile grow across Shiningsun's face. This was what she was born to do. Run. Free. He watched as her orange fur blew in the small breeze and sniffed as her floral scent came his way. He would love to stay with the she-cat forever, if only he could.

It would not last forever. For at this moment, something terrible was heading their way, in the form of a large she-cat with powerful muscles.

However, they were enjoying the moment. Shiningsun drew closer to Katze, and soon they were running with their tails entwined. Up ahead of them was a crack in the ground where the ravine broke off into a river. The orange she-cat warrior drew away from Katze and cleared the crevice in a single bound. She turned around, panting and smiling, to encourage Katze.

Suddenly, just as she turned, a huge cat leapt out from the bushes and grabbed Shiningsun. The newcomer pinned her down to the ground with two huge paws. Her muscles rippled with satisfaction, and she turned her head toward Katze.

Surprise and shock clouded the tom's senses when he saw the newcomer. "Liebe," he whispered, shock clear in his voice.

The large white she-cat turned to him and smiled darkly. "Katze. I knew it was you. Is this... your new _mate_?" she cooed, spitting the word 'mate'. She pressed her paw down harder, and Shiningsun began to gasp for air.

"Don't... don't hurt her, Liebe. She didn't hurt you... didn't... do anything," he stammered, shaking his black head. Shiningsun looked over at him, and he saw pain and confusion in her blue eyes. Who was this she-cat?

Liebe snorted and looked down at Shiningsun. "Darling, did he not tell you?" she hummed. Noting the look of confusion in her eyes, she mewed, "I was Katze's first mate. He left me when I sent our kits -Gabel and Löffel- to their deaths by making them fight another rogue."

"Katze... you never... never told me," Shiningsun mewed, a look of betrayal in her eyes.

"I'm sorry."

Liebe chuckled. "It is too late to apologize, Katze. Your mate is going down the ravine. Sorry," she purred threateningly. At this, she pressed hard onto Shiningsun's throat.

"Katze... I... I'll miss you," Shiningsun whispered, looking at the black tom with certainty and love in her gaze. The orange she-cat suddenly pushed upwards and sideways with all of her might, pushing Liebe and herself to the edge of the crevice. Katze watched in alarm as Shiningsun gave a long screech, and then the two she-cats toppled over the edge, locked in combat.

Katze ran to the edge and stood, frozen, as his love smashed her head against rocks and raked her claws down Liebe's side. Both she-cats were bloody and broken when they plunged into the water. Panicking, Katze ran downstream of the river below him until he came to a small bank of water. Soon enough, he spotted an orange tail floating in the water, and he saw Liebe and Shiningsun. He propelled himself into the water and got hold of Shiningsun's neck. He dragged her waterlogged body out onto shore, with Liebe attached.

All hope that was with Katze melted away when he saw his love's body. It was twisted and broken, and her neck was twisted at an odd angle. Liebe was in the same condition. Shiningsun was dead. All because of five small words.

_Wanna have a midnight run?_

**Aww, another sad one. It was somewhat Feathertail based... oh wellz! muahahaha! Next chapters coming tomorrow! HA! AND HA! --brackenfurlover**

**WAIT! If anyone can guess what Katze, Liebe, Gabel, and Loffel mean, you get some... type... of prize! YAY!! Maybe a cookie. Or maybe you can tell me what to write a tale or actual story about. Hmm... NO! THEY SHALL PICK A ONE-SHOT FOR ME TO DO OF ANYONE THAT DOES NOT INVOLVE SLASH OR FEMSLASH!! Blaahahahaha. First person only. Many shall enter. One shall win. Hehehehehe.**


	6. Broken Promises

**Ohmigosh!! A long chapter!! Finally! OHH!! Before I go on, I'd like to congratulate **TauMeow **for getting all of the names correct! She/he (sorry) will be able to pick a one-shot for me to do! YAAY! Ok, just for anyone that wants to know:  
**_In German:  
_**Katze = **_Cat  
_**Liebe = **_Love (yes it was ironic! I aimed for that! Muahahahaha!!)  
_**Gabel = **_Fork  
_**Loffel = **_Spoon_

_**Broken Promises**_

"No, I... Gift, I cannot let them take you and the rest of your family!" cried Peacepaw, digging her sharp claws into the ground. The dark brown she-cat looked at Gift with distress flooding her striking blue eyes.

The tom looked at him. "Please, Peacepaw! I... I know... Mary is in trouble. You know she killed Eaglestrike, of course. It was not on purpose, but they will never listen! And she _cannot die!_" Gift cried. His strangely curly brown hair bristled in anger as he remembered the story.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peacepaw had been out exploring one day, when she had come across a tree. This tree had a small stream bubbling up from its roots, and Peacepaw was mesmerized by it. Not only was the tree so huge, she had spotted a very handsome tom drinking from the little stream. The tom looked up, water dribbling from his chin, and saw Peacepaw. He froze immediately.

"Oh, oh no," he had whispered, staring at Peacepaw. She began to feel insecure, and she looked down at her paws nervously. The tom suddenly walked to her, and she shrank back.

"Sorry, friend. I will not hurt you. I... I am Gift. Who are you?" he meowed, and Peacepaw found she felt he could be trusted.

"Peacepaw. I belong to a Clan called SnakeClan. Have you heard of them?" she responded, tilting her head.

"Yes, actually. I live around these... these Clans. My family and I always travel around here. Actually," he mewed, but he was cut of by the sounds of pawsteps. Peacepaw shrank to the ground in fear, but Gift looked on eagerly. Two cats -one, a dark brown tabby she-cat who was quite plump, and a black tomcat with white paws- appeared out of the bushes and looked frightfully at Peacepaw.

The dark brown tabby looked at Peacepaw, and then Gift. "Well, sons, the worst has come at last. And with this, the black tom kicked Peacepaw in the head, and she blacked out.

A couple hours later, Peacepaw woke in a strange environment. The trees were taller and wider than her forest's, and bright flowers poked up all around her. She could pick out a slight murmuring, and recognized cats talking.

"I realize that, Strength, but we can't just... I know, Soldier, it will be hard for her to understand... No, Gift, we cannot make her drink it! I know you think... Strength, please, I know you want to meet her, but she's probably..." Peacepaw heard their muttering and realized the cats were talking about her. She stood up suddenly, fur bristling, and looked at them in panic.

"Let me go home!" she cried, startling the other cats. There was another one with them now, a large black tom with gray areas. He looked at her with compassion in his eyes as Peacepaw howled, "Cat thieves! I am only a little apprentice! I didn't hurt you!"

The large black tom walked toward her. "Calm, little one. We mean you no harm, please understand. We need to tell you something."

Therefore, the story began. Strength, the large black tom, told Peacepaw about the stream. They had drunk from it three hundred and forty eight seasons ago, and they had not changed since then. Peacepaw watched in amazement as Strength, Gift, Soldier, and Mary told their story. Gift had fallen out of a tree. An adder bit Strength. Mary and Soldier ate poisonous mushrooms. None of them died.

They had realized they could not die.

At first, Peacepaw did not believe them. Cats that could not die? Impossible! The only thing that made her believe them was when Soldier solemnly took a sharp, pointed stick in the ground and jabbed it through his heart. Peacepaw cried out in terror, but Soldier did not fall to the ground or even flinch. It was true. They were immortal.

It was then Peacepaw and Gift began to fall in love. They romped through the meadows together, and they spent much time sharing stories. Peacepaw told Gift of living in SnakeClan, and he told her of the many seasons he had seen.

One night changed it all.

Two cats, one a dark gray tabby with black stripes, and the other an orange tom, were walking near them, trying to catch their scent.

"Eaglestrike," the orange tom meowed breathlessly, "when will we be there?"

The other tom looked at him coolly. "Soon, Openflame, soon. I'll go ahead so I can find them."

Eaglestrike left Openflame and headed toward the rogues' camp. He heard their laughing as they sat around a large rock, sharing tongues. Snickering, Eaglestrike walked out into the open.

"Oh, no," Gift breathed, stopping his tongue from flicking Peacepaw's pelt. He stood up and glared at Eaglestrike, who was looking icily at the group of cats.

"Greetings, cats. I have come to take little Peacepaw back to her home," he hissed, unsheathing a claw and pointing it at the brown she-cat. A snarl entered his voice as he mewed, "Give her to me. Now."

Gift stepped forward, looking dangerously at the tom. "You listen. Peacepaw isn't going anywhere unless she wants to leave."

Suddenly, Eaglestrike leaped forward. At the same time, Mary leapt from where she was standing. Her claws hit the tom full on, and they rolled around on the ground. Mary hissed and bit down, hard, on Eaglestrike's neck. The bite was just enough to kill him.

Openflame saw it all happen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Now Mary was being kept in the prison in SnakeClan camp. The leader, Foreststar, had sentenced her to death. However, Mary could not die. Their secret would be exposed to the Clan cats. Peacepaw would not let that happen.

She left Gift and snuck past the prison guards. Redclaw and Yellowsnarl, they were both asleep. Getting Mary out would be easier than she had thought. Peacepaw quickly got the she-cat out of camp and back to where Gift, Soldier, and Strength were waiting. They each came up to her and rubbed pelts, giving her thanks and all. Gift's goodbye was the most special to Peacepaw.

"Peacepaw..," he mewed, pressing closely into her pelt, "Drink from the stream. When you are... a warrior, drink from it and come looking for us. Promise me," She looked up at him with a stronger feeling than she had ever had before.

Then they left. Gift looked back and cried, "Peacepaw, I will love you until the day I die!"

"I promise."

Gift looked along at the forest. It was nearly the same as it had been all those seasons ago, when... no. He would not think of it. She was here. Waiting for him. He knew it.

The curly brown tom padded softly to SnakeClan's border. He saw a dark brown she-cat, all alone, and hope flared inside him. Gift dashed over to her, only to be disappointed and see a different cat.

She looked at him with a bewildered expression, and then crouched down. "Who are you?" she hissed, looking at him wildly.

"I am Gift," he mewed. "A rogue. Do not fear me. Who are you?"

At this question, the she-cat lifted her head. "I am Smallcove, a brave warrior of SnakeClan." She looked at him quizzically.

"Tell me, Smallcove," he ventured. "Do you know of a cat named Peacepaw? She is a brown she-cat, with a white toe."

Smallcove looked at him in confusion. "Peacepaw? Why, no, I- Wait!" she exclaimed, seeming to remember something. Gift's heartbeat quickened. "Peacepaw! Yes, but she is not known as Peacepaw among the Clan anymore. She was Peacestar, the great leader of SnakeClan."

"Was?" Gift choked.

"Well, yes. She became leader about... say... twelve seasons ago. I was made an apprentice by her on her dying day. Her last apprentice," she mewed. Smallcove looked at the sky for a moment, and then back at the tom. "During her final days, I remember my mother telling me that Peacestar was muttering something about a broken promise she had made many seasons ago. She said something about a gift from the stars that she had probably broken. It made no sense," she mewed, shrugging.

"Please, let me know," Gift muttered, close to crying out in anger. "Was she happy?"

Smallcove looked at him suspiciously. "Yes, she was. Peacestar, before she became deputy and leader, had mated with a tom named Bluefire. They had two kits; Brokenkit and Weaselkit. Of course, back then she had been Peace_call_, not Peace_star._ Her two kits grew up to be Brokenpromise and Weaselfur. Every cat said that Brokenpromise had been named with some special intention. I do not care. He is my mate now. I will have his kits," she purred. Then she looked at him. "Why do you need to know?"

"Oh," Gift choked, "Just because of a broken promise made to me." He walked away, dejected, with Smallcove staring after him.

**Kinda funny, actually, cuz right before I wrote this, I got a review saying no more tragedies! It seems that my best work comes from tragedies, however, so if you want a nice, warm, fuzzy, happy story, go somewhere else! :) Oh, yes, this is based on Tuck Everlasting, for anyone that read it. Gift is Jesse, Miles is Soldier, Angus is Strength, Mary is Mae, and Peacepaw is Winnie. :) :) :) :) YAY! ---brackenfurlover**

**Oh, I know these usually come at beginnings, but I figured it would have ruined the story. Disclaimer: I do not own warriors or Tuck Everlasting. However, it was MY idea to turn the Tuck characters into cats, muahahaha, and I made the characters up. Tada!**


	7. Frozen

**Ohmigosh, I nearly cried while writing this! Oh, and I'm sorry that I haven't added this for a while now. Sorreh!**

_**Frozen**_

"Cliff Where Blue Jay Sings!" I shout, seeing my friend sunning himself on the cold stone rocks of the mountain. My small, red paws make me run over to him. Cliff is my best friend, out of all the to-bes. His fur is dark brown, and his yellow eyes make me want to melt in them. Those small, yellow eyes light up as he sees me.

"Swan Swimming in Blue Lake!" he cries, standing up and running toward me. We collide as we run forward at the same time. I laugh, and we stand up. An excited look creeps into his eyes, as he mews, "Want to go exploring?"

My own blue eyes light up in exhilaration. "Yeah!" I mew, bouncing on my red tabby paws. "Of course I do!" We race out of the huge cave, paws thudding on the ground. I stop as I look down the enormous mountain, and I spot the forest far away. I remember my mother, Frost on Frozen Lake, telling me of the forest cats that came here long ago. We do not live like that. We live in a tribe on the mountain. Happy, pleased. Safe.

I am only a mere to-be, but I am proud to call this place my home. I would never get used to walking on soft ground. Hard, cold stone is the right path for these paws to travel on.

Cliff distracts me by whispering, "I've never climbed this high before." I look up, and I realize he is right. We never climb this high. Snow drifts down from the sky, and the ground is hard and frozen. Our tiny paws are trembling and shivering. I want to go higher.

With just one look, we know we are thinking the same thing. I give a giant heave, and we continue climbing the mountain. As our whiskers begin to freeze and our paws go numb, I spot a cave. It looks ancient. A mystery for me to solve.

"Let's go in there!" I pant, looking at Cliff. His dark brown fur is caked with snow and frost. I notice that he is shivering, and I press closer to him. He looks at me and nods. Getting warmer would be good for him.

As we put our paws on the floor of the cave, I notice it is wet and slippery. My front paws go out from under me, and I slide, screeching, down the narrow tunnel of the cave. I hear Cliff screech, and then I can hear him sliding too. The air is sharp, and I am having hard time breathing.

Finally, we come to a stop. I stand up, and in the very pale light of the cave, I see a little frozen pool. My eyes light up in excitement as I walk closer to the little pool.

"Swan," Cliff mews, looking at me with concern, "I don't think you should walk on that. It doesn't look stable enough for a to-be." I purr and flick him with my tail, but I continue walking. My claws click on the ice as I step eagerly on the hard water. As soon as I get to the middle, I regret walking on here in the first place.

_CRACK!_

I see Cliff staring at me with horror as I feel the icy water gulp me down. How could the tiny pool be so deep? I thought it was small, and only a tiny layer of ice on the cave floor. I was so, terribly, fatally, wrong.

My lungs are screaming for air as more icy water pulls me under. There is no current, but the chilly water is making it impossible for me to swim upward. I am sinking, frozen, to the bottom of the pool.

All hope is leaving me, when I feel a current pulling me upwards and feel the splashing of more paws. No. No! Cliff has joined me in this death pool! Why didn't he just go home! I feel him bite into my scruff, trying to pull me up. He can't. I'm deadweight.

I open my frozen eyes a little bit, and through the blurry water, I see Cliff struggling. The icy water is taking him down with me. This is my fault. If I hadn't walked out on this pool, we never would have fallen in! Tribe of Endless Hunting, save us now!

Suddenly I can breathe again, and I am not freezing cold. My eyes open, but I am still underwater. I see Cliff next to me. No, I see two Cliffs. Huh? My heart thumps wildly, and I slowly look down. There I am, falling, sinking. My small, reddish body, drowned. I choke on a cry of sadness as I see Cliff's body slowly sink, also. We are dead.

Cliff looks at me, but I do not see any anger in his eyes. I am forgiven. We walk out of the water, up through the cave wall and to the sky, leaving out frozen bodies behind. Our tribe won't find us. The pool is frozen over again now. Frozen.

**Sorry. -sniff- I know I don't do any -sniffle- happy songs -cry- AAAH!! It always makes me cry to write in the view of whoever (whomever?) is dying. :( Like it? OH! And be ready for a partner-work-thing with me and Moonstream-Warrior on Brackenfur! Coming soon to a Fanfiction near you!! ---brackenfurlover  
**


	8. Can't Even Save Myself

**Nooooooo! I have fallen behind! I WILL catch up! Here is number 8!!! Next is Expectations!! AHHH! MUST CATCH UP! FREAKING OUT! AHH!!**

_**Can't Even Save Myself**_

The night was a cold one; dark, freezing, quiet. Most cats were in their dens, sleeping soundly at such an hour. The cats of FlameClan, IceClan, BreezeClan, and DarkClan were quietly snoozing in their nice, warm dens. All but three of the cats.

A very large black cat silently crept along the river edge with a tortoiseshell tabby cat following closely behind him. Their paws flittered across the ground, somehow staying noiseless at the same time. The large tom suddenly glanced back at the smaller she-cat.

"Turtlepaw," he whispered, looking the apprentice in the eye. "You _must_ be silent here. We don't know if Falconshadow is waiting for us somewhere along the riverbank." His long tail swept over her mouth, so she would get the message. Turtlepaw nodded frightfully and her blue eyes shone with terror. The big tom froze as her gaze traveled over his shoulder and widened in even greater horror. Slowly, he turned around.

There he was.

Falconshadow purred manically at the sight of the two IceClan cats. "Well, well. Well, if it isn't my old friend, Stonegaze! Oh, who is this? Turtlekit? Turtlepaw now? I've missed a lot, haven't I?" he growled, unsheathing his claws and dragging them along the ground. His yellow eyes sent fear and anger into Stonegaze's heart, reminding him of how the old traitor had killed his mate.

"You traitor!" he yowled, lunging forward to the other tom. Falconshadow was taken off guard, and the IceClan tom pinned him easily on the ground. "I will avenge Littlenose's death! How dare you kill her!" he hissed. Stonegaze snapped his jaws on the black tom's throat, about to bite down to draw blood.

He was thrown up suddenly, and Falconshadow stood up. Blood trickled down his throat, and his eyes blazed with anger. "Fool!" he screeched. "I am stronger than you! You will not beat me! I know something that will destroy you!" Falconshadow crouched down to the ground and very suddenly pounced for Turtlepaw. "I will kill your daughter!"

Stonegaze's eyes clouded over with anger as he watched the rogue bite down on Turtlepaw's throat. A cry erupted in the air, and then was cut off by a gurgling noise. Falconshadow stepped aside, and revealed Turtlepaw on the ground. She was dead.

"No!" he hissed, leaping and extending his claws. The black tom stepped sideways, sending Stonegaze crashing to the ground. In less than a heartbeat, Falconshadow had Stonegaze pinned to the earth, his long claws on his throat.

Falconshadow purred. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. What a pity, me having to kill such a loyal warrior of IceClan. You were out here to kill me, weren't you?" he hissed, sinking his claws into the other cat's neck. "Well, you failed. You lost your apprentice and daughter, and now you can't even save yourself. What a shame."

Claws tore into Stonegaze's throat, making blood flow out from the open wound. He had come out here on a mission, and he had failed. Falconshadow was right.

_I can't even save myself!_

**Yeah, I know it was short. :( Sorry. Now I have to go write up to chapter 11 or something! -faints-**


	9. Expectations

**Another short one, sorry!! I caught up now! -pants- yay! And... now I must go bathe my dogs. Joy oh joy. Sigh.**

_**Expectations**_

A white and grey tom padded briskly toward a den that was guarded by bracken. Inside the den, a black she-cat was yowling effetely, and straining. A brown tabby tom stood next to her, looking down at her with a calm expression on his face.

The white and grey tom entered the den carrying herbs in his mouth. "Lonesoul," he meowed, dropping the herbs at the brown tabby's feet. "I brought you the herbs you requested.

"Thank you, Stillbracken," he meowed, taking the herbs from the ground. He rapidly chewed them into a pulp and spat them in front of the pregnant she-cat. "Dawnsun, please eat these herbs. They will help your kit come," he mewed, trying to soothe her.

Struggling tremendously, Dawnsun swallowed the herbs. Suddenly she yowled, and a small little clump of fur fell next to Lonesoul. The old tom bent down and began to lick the little kit, but he was stopped by Stillbracken.

"I'd like to clean my kit," he meowed, putting a paw between the little kit and the medicine cat. Lonesoul nodded and backed up as Stillbracken licked his kit clean.

Beside them, Dawnsun was breathing hastily, and Lonesoul padded over to her. He selected a poppy seed from the pile of herbs and gave one to the she-cat. Her eyes glazed over and she drifted into sleep.

Lonesoul was looking at the little she-kit when his eyes were suddenly clouded with darkness. He felt it as he slid to the floor of the nursery, but he could not hear Stillbracken calling to him or see anything but blackness.

When the medicine cat looked up, he saw a muscular she-cat standing above him. Her pelt was a creamy grey, just like the little kit back in the nursery. The she-cat looked down at him and smiled, and then she vanished into the air. His surroundings suddenly changed to what looked like a Gathering, but he saw every single Clan cat in the forest there. Lonesoul looked at the tree where the leaders gathered, and he saw the same she-cat there, alone.

"_**There will be a time, when all Clans must join as one to survive. The only cat that can persuade them will be one of bracken and sun. She will unite the Clans and save them all, until they must separate again."**_

No one spoke, but Lonesoul heard it clearly in his mind. A prophecy. His eyes snapped open, and he looked around. Stillbracken was staring at him, calling his name. The brown tabby stood up and looked at the warrior.

"Stillbracken, your daughter is part of a prophecy. StarClan has great expectations she will need to live up to in order to save the Clans."

**Tada! Byez!**


	10. Too Much

**I'm having somewhat of a brian fart today. That would explain the shortness of the chapters.**

_**Too Much**_

"Dawnstar, come here!"

"Dawnstar, Venomfang is dead!"

"Dawnstar, please, my kits need to be apprenticed!"

"Dawnstar, Yarrowpaw needs to become a warrior now!"

"Dawnstar, Dawnstar, there is a rogue on the territory!"

"Dawnstar... Dawnstar... Dawnstar..."

"Stop it! Everyone, leave me alone!" a smoky gray she-cat yowled. She leaped down from her place on top of the Highledge and turned back to glare at her Clan. "Give me a rest! I'm only one leader without a deputy!" she cried, turning to run out of the camp. The cat darted out of the brambles, leaving a very startled Clan behind.

Dawnstar ran until she was out of breath. Her paws came to a stop when she reached a gorge. Panting, she lay down on the ground and rolled over to look at the stars.

"StarClan," she whispered. "It is so hard. I was just appointed a moon ago, and I think I am about to go insane! Venomfang is dead; Lilykit, Applekit, and Bouncekit need to become apprentices; Yarrowpaw needs to be a warrior; there is a rogue! What is one leader to do?" Dawnstar rolled onto her side and gazed at the bushes in front of her.

A little over a moon ago, something drastic had happened to ThunderClan. Their last leader, Flowerstar, had died at the paws of two ShadowClan warriors after a huge fight that broke out among the Clans. Dawnstar had been Dawnflower at the time, just a mere deputy. She had not been ready to become leader at all. When she had received her nine lives, the StarClan cats had seemed worried for her.

Now her Clan was in chaos. Two rogues had already attacked, and three kits had been killed at the large paws of badgers. She could _not_ seem to control her Clan, and many cats were mad at her. It was all too much.

The bushes she had been gazing at quivered, and she shot up onto her paws. Her fur bristled and she unsheathed her claws, ready to defend herself. Instead of a beast, however, a cat came out from the bushes. He seemed surprised that the Clan leader was there and looked at her in confusion.

"Como te llamas?" the other cat purred, tilting his head. Dawnstar looked at him in confusion. Had the cat just said _'Go to the llama'_?

"Oh, si. Ingles, I suppose. Hello. What is your name?" he mewed. Dawnstar could hear a thick accent in this cat's voice, and she wondered where he came from.

"My... my name is Dawnstar," she announced, puffing her fur up proudly. "May I ask why you are here and who you are?"

The other cat chuckled. "Ah, si. I am Odiar, which means 'hate' in Espanol. However, I do not hate anyone. Si, I am not here to harm you," he explained, using his paws to gesture. Dawnstar had never seen a more interesting cat. "I hear you are having... que? Oh yes, you are having too much. Too much of what, may I ask?"

Dawnstar studied him for a moment, and then she figured it was safe to trust him. She told him her problems as leader of ThunderClan. To her surprise, Odiar listened to her while she was talking and did not interrupt. He just nodded and took in everything she said.

Odiar nodded. "I've also had some of this... 'too much'. I was put in charge of a group of cats that want to steal kits from other cats. I quit. They disgust me," he meowed. Dawnstar nodded.

"Well, Dawnstar, shall we run away from our 'too much'? Or shall we face it bravely in the face?" he questioned, tilting his head again.

"I..," Dawnstar hesitated. Then she knew, suddenly, like a sign from StarClan.

"Clan life is not for me. I've had too much."

With this, Dawnstar and Odiar walked away, leaving their 'too much' behind them, forever.

**Muahahaha! I lead ahead once again! -dances- Muahahaha! ---brackenfurlover**


	11. All That I Have

**Hello again! This chapter is special, for it is the oneshot I promised TauMeow!!!! EEP!!! I decided to fit it in here, for it works with the theme. Enjoy. Oh, wait. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I AM DOMINATING ONCE AGAIN!!! OHHH!! And please please please review me and Moonstream-Warrior's story, Brackenfur's Quest! We will not update until we have six reviews not from Moonstream! :D**

_**All That I Have**_

"_He led them to the Clans!"_

_"He killed Tawnystar!"_

_"He brought the wolf to us!"_

These things drifted through a dark brown tabby's mind as he walked away from his Clan, ThunderClan. It was not as if he had _meant _to bring the giant creature to them. He had_ thought_ StarClan sent the thing to them. Now he had paid for that mistake by the loss of his leader and getting himself exiled.

_Shadowfoot padded along the ground, tracking the scent Tawnystar had ordered him to follow. His bright pink nose twitched as the reek of the creature grew, and he knew he was getting close. The ferns in front of him quivered, and out stepped a furry dog-like animal. The brown tom stopped in his tracks and stared at it._

_"_Bon jour_," it growled. Shadowfoot was surprised that he could hear words other than growls, but he did not understand its language._

_"Ah, hmm then. You are a Clan cat, I suppose?" it snarled next. The ThunderClan warrior could do nothing but nod, frozen in the presence of the horrid thing. It smelled like dog, yet there was something... wild about it that he could not comprehend. _

_"Cat got your tongue?" it joked, laughing at itself. "Have you never seen a wolf so close to your home? Not one that knows of the Clan, I suppose." Shadowfoot stiffened._

_"I am a noble ThunderClan cat," he hissed, unsheathing his claws. "Why are you on our territory, if you aren't here to kill me?" Shadowfoot glared suspiciously at the 'wolf', watching to make sure it would not attack him._

_The wolf chuckled. "I am here to go to your Clan. Ah... StarClan has sent me on a mission," it huffed, a crooked smile parting its jaws. The ThunderClan tom was weary of the creature still._

_"You know of StarClan?" he challenged._

_"Oh, of course! The cats' warrior ancestors. They sent me to speak to your leader."_

_Shadowfoot pondered for a moment. If this wolf really was sent from StarClan, he had to take it to Tawnystar immediately. However, if it was lying to him..._

_"Let's go," the wolf suddenly snarled. It began padding toward the Clan's home, and Shadowfoot quickly made up his mind to follow._

_That decision sent him on the path of death._

As he walked, Shadowfoot remembered how the wolf came to the Clan. It had behaved well enough until they got there, when it betrayed the tom. It had growled and lunged at the nearest cat, biting its neck and killing it. That had been Tawnystar. She had been the wisest leader in all of the Clans, and Shadowfoot had killed her by bringing the wolf to their territory.

"_Exiled!"_

He shuddered as he remembered Flamebranch, the deputy, spit those words at him.

All of the cats in the Clans hated him now.

All but one.

Remembering Lifesong, RiverClan leader Fiercestar's daughter, was the only good part of still living secretly near the Clans. He would have left long ago, but he met Lifesong first.

_Her beautiful silver pelt shone bright as moonlight when Shadowfoot laid eyes on her. His tail stuck up and his eyes went wide as he drank in her beauty. She was gorgeous, and he knew he had to talk to her._

_"Excuse me?" he whispered, sticking his nose out of the bush he had been hiding is to talk to her. She jumped, startled by the sudden whisper. _

_"Who is there? I, Lifesong, demand to know!" she hissed. _Lifesong. _That was her name. 'Perfect for her,' Shadowfoot purred inwardly. _

_"Please, don't run. You've probably heard of me, and I really didn't mean for what happened," he mewed; suddenly scared the she-cat would run off before he could fully introduce himself._

_Lifesong's eyes went wide. "Shadowfoot? The one that brought the wolf?" she meowed, slowly backing up a bit. The tom slowly stepped out of the bush, and he began to tell his story._

Just the thought of the fond memory made him purr. By the end of the tale, they had fallen in love. He could not wait to see her again, for that was where he was heading now. To RiverClan's border.

When he stepped out from the bushes that guarded the border, he was in for a great surprise. Seven RiverClan cats instantly surrounded him and pounced, scratching and clawing him until he fell to the ground.

"Bring him back," one ordered, and the slowly began to drag the unconscious tom back to their camp.

_**Lifesong's POV**_

A small silver she-cat sat delicately washing her paws. They were sore after a long day of battling with WindClan for territory again. Her father, Fiercestar, had demanded the medicine cat see to her paws before she went out anywhere. Anxiety began to creep up her heart. Shadowfoot was waiting for her somewhere.

She looked up and saw an orange tabby she-cat padding over to her. "Greetings, Hazelmist," she purred at the sight of her friend. The other cat nodded to her and quickly sat down.

"Guess what, Lifesong!" she mewed. Before the silver she-cat could respond, Hazelmist whispered, "They just caught a rogue at the border! You know, the one that got Tawnystar killed?"

Fear gripped Lifesong's chest. Shadowfoot! They had taken him! "No!" she whispered. Hazelmist looked at her in confusion as the silver cat got to her paws. "Not him."

Eight cats suddenly entered the clearing, one being dragged by the scruff of his neck. Horror and rage choked her voice as she pelted toward them all. Sure enough, the brown tabby was her tom. Shadowfoot.

Fiercestar came out of his den with a look of triumph on his gray face. "We've caught the traitor," he hissed. Lifesong was shocked by the pleased expression on her father's face. "We will kill him."

Lifesong jumped forward to protect Shadowfoot. "No!" she yowled, facing her father. "He didn't do anything on purpose! I-I mean, he didn't do anything for us!"

A black warrior named Brokenfoot stepped forward. "You seem to care a lot for a traitorous rogue," he spat, eying her distrustfully.

"He's right, daughter. Why do you want to keep this tom alive so much?" Fiercestar hissed, unsheathing one claw and running it along Lifesong's cheek. She pulled away from him, her pelt bristling.

"No one cat deserves to die because of a mistake!" she meowed. The silver she-cat looked back to see Shadowfoot starting to wake up, and relief flooded her mind. Then she saw the look on her father's face.

"You... he... You two are mates, aren't you!" he spat furiously. Lifesong looked down at her paws. She could not deny that, for it was true.

"Then you will have an even bigger punishment!" he howled. With one flick of his tail, three warriors surrounded Lifesong. Three others surrounded Shadowfoot, pinning him to the earth. "You will watch him die!"

Before she could protest, they dug their claws into her mate. She watched in horror as the life was drawn from him before her very eyes. Lifesong thrashed her silver body around to try and escape, but the three warriors held her still.

With one claw clinging onto life, Shadowfoot turned to his love. "I'll miss you, Lifesong. We will meet in StarClan. They will accept me and understand my mistake," he whispered. Lifesong cringed as he closed his eyes for the last time.

"He was all that I had!" she cried, sinking onto the wet ground. _It's true, _she thought, beginning to wail. _He is all that I have._

**I lub tragedies! Well..... it is easy to write them. :D Last day of school is tomorrow!! That means more writing soon!! BLAHAHAHHAHAHA!! -cough- **


	12. Struck Down

**Another chapter!! MUAHAHAH! I DOMINATE!!! Oh, and I am totally ebil. Sorry, in the last chapter, I wanted to say that the idea and the names Fiercestar and Lifesong are all TauMeow! Not. Me. :D Now, I ORDER YOU TO ENJOY THIS AND THEN GO LOOK AT BRACKENFUR'S QUEST!! DO IT NOOOOWWWW!!! :)**

_**Struck Down**_

"Tawnyleaf? Dappledrose? Swallowpaw? Are you all here?" I mewed, looking around fearfully. I heard shuffling as my three sisters tried to sit up in the cramped space. "There you are!" I mewed, relieved. Something had happened that had gotten our entire Clan stuck in this small place, though I could not remember.

I blinked, and suddenly it all came back to me. Our Clan, OceanClan, had out traveling, looking for a lost kit named Mistkit. The whole Clan would never have been out looking for one kit like that, but it was our leader's kit. Ashenstar had demanded us all to go out and look for Mistkit. We could do nothing but agree. Even the elders and other kits had to look for her.

Dappledrose, Swallowpaw, a tom named Lionfur, and I had been traveling when we came across a huge hole in the ground. Figuring Mistkit had walked down it, we called the rest of the Clan over. We all went down the hole, to the trap we were in now. The giant hole had been blocked off, and now the whole of OceanClan was trapped. All of us. My sisters and I were scared for ourselves, and for everyone else.

Let me tell you about my sisters. Tawnyleaf is the oldest out of the litter, and she is the only one with a mate. It makes sense; she is the most beautiful cat in the entire Clan. Her fur is oddly spotted black on golden fur, and she has striking green eyes. I am not jealous of my sister's beauty. Many toms had been fighting over her, and there was only one kind enough for her liking. His name was Sharkfin, a light gray tom with long claws. I liked him myself, but Tawnyleaf won him over.

Dappledrose is younger than I am, and she is nearly as pretty as Tawnyleaf. Her pelt is a light brown tabby pattern, and her eyes are the same alluring green as my older sister's. She is a very skillful fighter, and she has won many battles with other Clan cats from MistClan, IceClan, and StreamClan. There is a scar over her left eye from a cut another cat inflicted, and I suppose this is why other toms are scared to approach her. If you ask me, they are all unintelligent, for my sister is a wonderful cat.

Swallowpaw is the only living cat from my mother's second litter. I have noticed her getting closer to Tumblepaw, and I often tease her about it. Swallowpaw is just as beautiful as the rest of my siblings. She gets her pelt color from our father, and she is the only one that is cream-colored. Her eyes are blue, and they frightened my mother at first because we believed she was deaf or blind. Fortunately, StarClan looked over her, and there was nothing wrong with her.

I am Tigerfrost. A strange name, yes. I am not as pretty as my siblings are, for I have a plain dark brown tabby pelt with amber eyes. I have no mate yet, and I have not set my eyes on any of the toms in the Clans. Although, my chances of finding a mate are slim now that we are stuck in this hole.

"T-Tigerfrost?" Swallowpaw whimpered, and I felt her tail flick my shoulder. "I-I'm scared. Where are Snowstone and Rippledwater?"

Snowstone and Rippledwater are our parents. "I don't know, Swallowpaw. I don't know where anyone is."

I felt Tawnyleaf and Dappledrose sit up. "I'm not sure what happened," mewed a voice I recognized as Tawnyleaf's. "We just walked in here and some Twoleg moved that hole-cover over us."

"It has holes in it, but I can barely see through it. Are the rest of the Clan in here?" Dappledrose meowed. I sensed them all moving closer to me out of fear and uncertainty.

Suddenly another voice spoke up. "Cats of OceanClan!" it called. I recognized Ashenstar's voice and felt a wave of relaxation go through my siblings and me. Ashenstar would explain what this was.

"Listen! Every cat of OceanClan is in here. My little Mistkit is down here too. Now, everyone remain calm. I have Oakfoot and Seafern trying to figure a way out of here. Now..." she meowed. I could tell she was going to continue, but there was a sudden rumbling from above. I could tell every other cat was crouching down as I was, taken over by fear.

I finally realized what the roaring was when I felt water dripping on my pelt. "No!" I yowled, looking up with horror in my eyes. "It's high tide! The waves are coming!"

As I said this, other cats began to cry and screech in terror. Water suddenly poured down from the hole-cover above us, and it did not stop coming. It swelled around my paws, and in a few heartbeats, it covered us all entirely. Our paws peddled until we could stick our heads above the water, but even then, we could barely breathe.

"OceanClan will not die!" I heard Ashenstar cry. My ears went underwater, and I suddenly lost control of movement. I opened my blurry eyes and saw the deformed shape of the rest of my Clanmates in front of me. I could see little Swallowpaw, continuing to thrash about and finally giving in, letting herself be pulled under the salty water. As my lungs filed and my senses became blurry, I thought one thing.

_OceanClan has been struck down._

**O.o I am so depressing with meh stories! Oh wells. Muahahaha!!!! NOW GO LOOK AT BRACKENFUR'S QUEST!!!**


	13. Last Hope

**Ugh, another short one! AND chapter 13! -faints- Please read. Has to do with before Raggedstar. :D I'd like to thank all of my reviewers:  
**_TauMeow, Gingerstar14 (my competition muahahaha), Camryn, stormikat, Pureheart's Cry (my other competition!!), Silverwing, _and _Mossclaw17! _**You are all awesome people for actually reviewing! :D Be ready for another chap. tomorrow! I'll be inspired by the last day of school! Muahaha!**

_**Last Hope**_

I am Robinstar.

You have not heard of me, young cat. I was the leader of ShadowClan before Raggedstar took over. You remember Raggedstar, yes? How sad I was when he was killed by his own son, Brokentail. I loved Raggedpelt like a brother, and we were so close that I went to him for leadership advice.

When I was deputy, just small little Robinwing, the leader was Frogstar. He died just a quarter moon after I was appointed deputy, and you'd better believe Raggedpelt was there for me. He gave me suggestions when I needed them most. I was blind to his help at first, and I appointed my other friend Duskshadow as deputy. Unfortunately, he was killed soon after he accepted his duty. By then I was no longer blind to his help, and Raggedpelt became my next loyal deputy.

He served me until the day I died. I knew there was something special about him. Something about the way he made sensible decisions and the way he held himself. He was a cat destined to be leader. I had made a wise choice.

It happened during a battle with RiverClan over territory.

My death.

The prophecy I received.

My loyal deputy and my warriors were fighting to their deaths below me with those fish-loving RiverClan cats. I watched in horror as my own daughter and brother were killed by a cat called Redfur. Anger took hold of me, and I launched myself into battle. Redfur gave a good fight, and I was soon finding it hard to fight him. He was a very strong cat.

I had only two lives left.

He struck my throat.

I was sent to StarClan nearly immediately. My mother, an attractive named Frostedmoon, padded over to me with a gloomy look on her face. "My dear Robinstar," she mewed. "It is time for you to join us."

"I have one life left after this!" I cried.

She shook her head solemnly. "That blow took two of your lives," she explained. "However, we need a message to get to Raggedpelt before you die. We are allowing you to go down, live a short last life, and tell him. Then you will join us here, in StarClan."

I nodded, understanding but not wanting to leave ShadowClan yet. I had so much I wanted to do...

Suddenly I was back in the battle. Raggedpelt was standing over me, calling my name and looking anxious. I unexpectedly felt something tugging at me, and I realized it was my line to StarClan.

"Raggedpelt?"

"Yes, Robinstar?" he mewed nervously.

"I am going to die. First, I have something to tell you." It was then I grasped that I had not been told the message, but I knew it anyway.

"Raggedstar," I murmured, feeling myself slipping away. "_You have a choice. You will save ShadowClan, or you will make it broken stars floating away. Right now, you are ShadowClan's last hope."_

I closed my eyes.

_He was their last hope._

**Dun dun dun... duuuuuuuuuuun. -ahem- Anyway, read... review... AND READ BRACKENFUR'S QUEST FOR STARCLAN'S SAKE! SHEESH!!! ^.^ Thank you. ---brackenfurlover**


	14. Give Up?

**Here we are, another short yet completely NOT sweet story. Tada.**

_**Give Up?!**_

"Poor little Firemask," a lithe brown tom purred, drawing his claws down an orange tom's throat. He had pinned the other tom down to the ground and begging for mercy.

"Please... Darkroot, I didn't do anything," Firemask pleaded.

Darkroot laughed at the pitiful tom. "Didn't do anything?" he scoffed. "Yeah, sure! Causing my kits to die was _nothing_! You and that sorry band of rogues raided our camp!" Anger surged through him, and he drew his claws down Firemask's throat once more.

_"Father? Father! Come play with us, please!" mewed a small kit. Her pelt was golden, just like the she-cat's next to her was. On the other side of her, two more kits bounced happily around. One had a dark golden-brown pelt, and the other had a brown tabby one._

_Darkroot laughed and padded over to them. "Quailkit, Dovekit, Jaykit!" he purred as they began to climb over him. The golden she-cat also purred as she watched their kits play around. They were going to be strong warriors, she could tell._

_"Hello, Goldenrose. I would ask how the kits are doing," Darkroot mewed, with Dovekit, the golden kit, climbing up his back to flick his ears, "but I can tell they are stronger than ever!"_

_Goldenrose stood up and licked her mate's pelt. "Kits, don't hurt your father! He has warrior duties to do, you know!" she purred while lying down next to Darkroot. He purred and rubbed his pelt against hers._

_"Father, tell us a story! Please?" Jaykit, the tom with the brown tabby pelt, mewled. His siblings joined in and asked for a story._

_Smiling, Darkroot meowed, "Ok, young ones. I will tell you about the time Truestar sent me to catch the rogue that was on WindClan territory. Now..."_

_He was suddenly cut off by loud yowls and screeches. Shock and fear gripped his heart as a huge band of rogues darted into camp. There was only one cat, a RiverClan tom named Firemask, which he knew. The rest of them were dirty, filthy rogues._

_WindClan launched into battle as Darkroot yowled, "Get the kits in the nursery!" He turned to his mate and was horrified to see her cornered by three rogues, and his kits were being towered over by a large tom._

_"Kits. Hmm, fun," he hissed, beginning to unsheathe his claws. With a loud warrior cry, Darkroot flung himself at the rogue in an attempt to save the kits. However, Firemask suddenly lunged at him, and the large orange tom pinned Darkroot to the ground. The WindClan tom watched in horror as the big rogue swiped at Dovekit, sending her flying. She hit the nursery wall with a sickening crack, and fell to the ground. Darkroot cried out to warn Jaykit and Quailkit, but Firemask pressed down on his throat and cut the cry short. _

_The rogue turned to Quailkit. He easily flipped her over and bit into her neck. Quailkit cried out in pain, but her small blue eyes soon glazed over. Jaykit went the same way._

_"No!" Goldenrose cried. She broke free from the rogues and ran over to her dead kits. "Little Quailkit..."_

"I will kill you now, Firemask!" he shouted, digging his claws into Firemask's pelt. He cried out in pain and tried to strike Darkroot back, but he was done for. Darkroot raked the orange tom's belly with his back claws and bit into the rogue's throat.

Firemask looked up at Darkroot with terror and anger in his eyes, but he could do nothing. He was dead now.

Snarling, Darkroot spat, "I have avenged their deaths! Do you give up yet, Firemask? Give up?!"

**I. SHALL. DOMINATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.....! Muahahahaha! Poor kits. :( I should rename this, "100 Tales That Will Make You Really Sad And Semi-Depressed Muahahaa". Muahahaa. ---brackenfurlover**


	15. Illusion

**This might be my shortest chapter ever. Sigh. I'm having writer's block this week. However, I am now ahead again, for this be chapter 15!! Muahahahahahahaha!! -cough- Oh, and I'd like to thank **TauMeow**for being an awesome reviewer and giving really good constructive criticism!! :D**

_**Illusion**_

Did you know the mere illusion of love could make a she-cat blind to everything else?

How else do you think he defeated me in the end?

I trusted him too much.

And he led me to my death.

I am Bluestar.

You know me as the leader of ThunderClan before Firestar.

Tigerclaw killed me.

I had loved him.

Now I am dead.

When I became the leader, I could think of no cat better to become deputy than Redtail. I did not love him, though. No, I was falling in love with

Tigerclaw. Yes, the traitorous tom that became Tigerstar, leader of ShadowClan.

Let me travel back to the 'before' time.

I was Bluepaw, and he was Tigerpaw. My mentor was Stonepelt, and Thistleclaw was Tigerpaw's dreaded mentor. As apprentices, we played all of

the time. He was my closest friend, next to Patchpaw. We played and explored with each other every day he was not talking to Darkpaw. I loved

him.

_"Bluepaw! Bluepaw! Come play with me!" Tigerpaw called to me. He bounced over to me. I smiled while looking at his shining dark tabby fur, and his long_

claws. My Tigerpaw. He was so strong.

Then we became warriors together. Tigerclaw, Darkstripe, Patchpelt, and I.

_"Patchpelt, Tigerclaw, Bluefur, Darkstripe!"_

It was then I really noticed how wonderful he was. Tigerclaw was strong, ambitious, helpful, and completely loyal. When I became leader, he was

there for me, even though he seemed a little disappointed that I appointed Redtail as deputy. I dismissed his behavior as just a bit of jealously,

for he had been hinting before that he wanted to be deputy.

Then he came into camp, carrying Redtail... I had my suspicions, but I trusted my love. I did not see how ambitious he had become while I was

leader. Making Lionheart my next deputy was a mistake in his eyes. In the next ShadowClan fight, Lionheart died. My blinding love took control,

and I made Tigerclaw deputy.

You know what happened.

The truth is, when we exiled him, I still loved him. I was proud, yet angry at the same time. You see, before he left, when the rogues attacked, he

had whispered something to me that I will never forget.

_"Love can make one blind, Bluestar," he hissed, drawing his claws out and sinking them into my skin. "You were blinded, while I was not. I love you,_

Bluestar, but not enough." Then he left me.

Sometimes, and remember this, love is just a blinding illusion.

**Yes, I know, before the flames come, Bluestar was probably not in love with Tigerclaw. Sigh. Oh well, it's called imagination! *does rainbow thing* Imaaaaaaginaaaation, Squidward! -ahem cough- Sorry... anyway... I hope you enjoy! I'm almost 1/5 of the way there! Muahaha!  
---brackenfurlover**


	16. Last Chance

**Ohmigosh, I feel so guilty! My brain has recently decided to quit being nice to me, and now my chapters are short! Don't worry, though, I've been looking forward to chapter 17, so it is going to be a longer one! Muahahahaha! I SHALL DOMINATE!!!**

_**Last Chance**_

You think you know the story.

You are wrong!

They were already beginning to doubt me as the Third cat.

I had to do something.

My name is Hollyleaf. I was a loyal cat of ThunderClan before I was killed in the tunnel collapse and joined this dark place. I am alone here,

without my brothers Jayfeather and Lionblaze. It is dark. All I did was try to prove myself as the Third one that follows the code to the point! Now

I am stuck here, to wander alone.

_"I am not their mother." Squirrelflight glared at Ashfur with a cold look of hate in her eyes. We looked at her, amazed and angry._

_"You lie!" he spat, unsheathing his claws. I began to notice the flames licking closer to my pelt. Squirrelflight looked at us with a type of sadness in her_

eyes.

_"No, I do not. Their mother asked me to take care of them. I am not their real mother," she hissed. When Ashfur gave her a doubtful glare, she spat,_

"Open your eyes, Ashfur! I wasn't in the nursery at all when they were born. My milk did not come. They aren't my kits!"

_Jayfeather stared at her with a blind look of disbelief, while Lionblaze clawed at the ground in anger. I watched in horror as a hungry, powerful look came_

over Ashfur's eyes.

_"You fool!" he hissed. "I will tell the Clans your secrets! Everyone will hate you! Think of what your little Brambleclaw will think!"_

Please, please, try to understand! Ashfur was going to reveal one of the best-kept secrets to every Clan. ThunderClan would be vulnerable! I

couldn't have that. Therefore, I killed him, to keep his mouth shut and the secret safe.

_My unsheathed claws hit my mark._

What else could I do? He was going to destroy us!

_They tore into his skin, and he looked up at me in shock._

Even though I hate to admit it, I didn't want Squirrelflight to go through so much suffering.

_I made a gash in his throat, and his eyes went wide._

So, I killed him in cold blood.

_His eyes rolled back into his head, and he slowly fell to the ground._

I couldn't let his body be discovered; I had to get rid of it! If ThunderClan found out, they would never understand me.

_I pushed him into the stream and watched as his body floated down._

You can imagine how shocked and angry I was when they found his body in the stream. I had wanted my secret of murder to stay with me, but

instead they found him. It was my last chance to stay part of the three. I had to!

And I blew it.

My last chance.

**Yeah, yeah... not origional, blah blah blah! DEAL! I'm having MAJOR writers block! Sigh. Sorry. Just be happy I actually put something up. I wasn't going to. READ BRACKENFUR'S QUEST!!! ---brackenfurlover**


	17. Into The Fire

**Hezzo! Enjoy.**

_**Into The Fire**_

Six cats lay calmly next to each other, looking up at the sky. Rain poured down and hit their pelts, but they seemed perfectly fine about the weather. One cat, a dark orange she-cat, looked up into the sky as if the rain was a welcome guest.

"The rain is beautiful, isn't it, kits?" another one, a large white tom with gray stripes meowed. His eyes were a perfect golden color, and he seemed to have a mystical air about him.

One kit, a gray-speckled white tom, looked up at his father. "It is, Whitestar! I love the rain!" he mewled, standing up to crawl up the large tom's head. He squealed blissfully when his father shook his head and he dropped off, thumping to the ground.

"You only say that because your name is Rainkit!" a little golden she-cat scoffed. She looked up at her mother and mewed, "Isn't that right, Halfmoon?"

The larger orange she-cat purred as she licked her kit's wet head. "No, little Goldkit. Do not tease Rainkit. Rain is quite a marvelous thing," she explained. Goldkit pulled away, looking at her mom with disgust at her being cleaned. The queen looked over at her other two kits and yowled, "Brackenkit! Mosskit! Don't climb that bramble wall! You'll get thorns stuck in your pads!"

One of the two, a large white tom, jumped off immediately. The other, a golden-brown tabby, stayed there defiantly looking down at his parents. "No!" he squealed, climbing higher. "I want to play! Halfmoon, it isn't fair!"

Halfmoon was about to jump onto the wall to get Brackenkit down when a large crack suddenly echoed throughout the camp. Many cats jumped up in fear as they watched a large, flaming tree crash down onto the wall. Halfmoon cried out in terror, but she soon saw Brackenkit's head pop out from under the wall. Whitestar dashed forward and grabbed the kit.

"Everyone, out!" he yowled, and he watched his Clanmates run from the blazing camp. There was a small opening where an agile cat could jump through, and thankfully, each one of his ThunderClan cats was nimble, for he had added it as a training requirement.

Making sure his family was following behind, Whitestar bounded toward the opening. He leapt over the flames as Brackenkit squealed in terror. When he was a good distance from the burning camp, he set the kit down.

Halfmoon quickly came up to him holding Goldkit and Mosskit in her jaws. She set them down and turned her head to see how Rainkit, who had been holding onto her neck fur, was doing. The orange queen gasped in terror when she didn't see a kit there. "Rainkit!"

"Where is he?" Whitestar meowed frantically.

"I don't know! He was holding on to my neck when I jumped over the flaming log! Now he's gone!"

Whitestar looked carefully at his mate. "Halfmoon, I'm going in to get him," he announced. Before Halfmoon could protest, he hissed, "If I don't come out, make sure Treefall knows he is leader. I love you." With this last message, he darted off to camp.

The flames were closing the opening over the flaming log. The camp would soon be destroyed, and the leader knew there was a small chance of him surviving. Suffocating like this would take all his eight lives he had left.

A small, terrified screaming pierced his hearing when he had leapt into the dying camp. He looked around to see little Rainkit slumped on the ground, crying and wailing for Halfmoon. The little kit looked up and saw Whitestar.

"I don't want to go to StarClan yet!" he yowled as his father came closer. "Don't take me yet! No!" Rainkit tried standing up and running when Whitestar grabbed his scruff, but he just fell to the ground. His poor kit was delusional.

Rainkit suddenly fell silent as his father began pelting toward the entrance. Smoke filled their lungs, and the flames were getting closer to them. Fear gripped the leader's heart when he saw the opening being lapped up by flames. The hole was too small for him to jump through, but Rainkit would be able to be thrown through.

"I love you, Rainkit. Tell your mother and siblings," Whitestar whispered. He made a mighty jump and flung Rainkit through the opening just as it closed. Rainkit was safe, on the other side of the fire. He could only hope that Treefall would lead the Clan somewhere safe.

Whitestar felt the smoke draining the lives from his body.

He went into the fire, never to come out again.

_Into the fire._

**Has anyone heard the songs from the Jonas Brothers new album! I lub them!!! ---brackenfurlover**


	18. Stars

**I am so ashamed. This one is soo short! -sniffle-**

_**Stars**_

Well, hello, little kit! You are a long way from home, aren't you? I wonder how you found your way here, in your dreams, too! Actually, I know,

since I am a StarClan warrior. I know many things that will and won't happen, though the future isn't always clear for us to see.

I am Redtail. I was killed by a traitorous cat named Tigerclaw when I was the deputy of ThunderClan. Shivers are going up your spine, little kit.

Have you been told of this terrible cat, which tried to kill Bluestar and Firestar, nearly destroyed ThunderClan, and pulled together TigerClan? Ha,

I can see you do. Perhaps the elders, Sandstorm or maybe Ferncloud and Dustpelt, told you of this cat.

Ok, I am not going to procrastinate any longer. You have come here to see the StarClan camp! No? Well, you are going to, young kit, for it is

going to help you later in life. Don't complain now, little one. You are going to be a well-known medicine cat, Cherrykit. Many cats will come to you

for help, and your knowledge of StarClan will help you.

Shall we see all of the leader dens first? Yes, there is more than one den. Do you know how many dead leaders are living in StarClan? Many,

Cherrykit, very many. I would have been among them if Tigerclaw hadn't killed me first. See the soft padding? We collect that from something

called a cotton bush north of here. Now, let's go! We need to see the medicine cat den.

Why is it so huge, you ask? Many cats sleep in here. We don't really need this many herbs, but when the medicine cat prods one, she or he finds

out where to get them during Leaf-bare. It helps the living medicine cats find the herbs.

Warriors den next. This is the crowded place, because many new warriors join us every day. We're working on some renovations right now,

thank you. What? Yes, they will have enough room soon enough, little one!

It is very sad, but we do have an apprentice den. The kits live here too until they can reunite with their parents. I see your face becoming grave

little Cherrykit. Perhaps it is time for you to go now. Goodbye, Cherrykit. I will see you through the stars, my friend.

I'll see you through the stars.

**:(**


	19. Only?

**Ok, THIS is THE shortest one on here. I promise I will upload longer chapters soon.**

_**Only?**_

"Oh, sure. It was _only_ Redtail dying.

It was _only _Brindleface being killed.

It was _only _Runningwind.

It was _only _Lionheart that died because of him.

It was _only _Cinderpelt being injured.

It was _only _Whitethroat.

It was _only _Graypool.

It was _only_ Swiftpaw.

It was _only_ Bluestar.

It was _only_ Stonefur.

It was _only _Whitestorm.

It wasn't _only _anything!

So many innocent cats died from his reign of terror! Apprentices died from his influence on dogs, and from Scourge alone, he killed many young

cats. Warriors that were noble and skilled died at his claws or from a way indirectly from him.

StarClan didn't even try to stop him. They gave him those nine lives. It was unjust and cruel, letting Bluestar know that the cat that attempted to

murder her had gotten nine lives. Why did he even deserve them?

StarClan isn't perfect. Why should you follow them? They are a bunch of dead cats that make very poor decisions. Don't follow them."

Stupid ShadowClan cats.

All I had to say to make them turn was Tigerstar and StarClan in the same sentence.

It was easy.

All I had to say was '_only?'_

**Guess who's point of view it was and you get a special Brackenfur plushie!**


	20. Uh Oh

**Oh my gosh yay!!! I am officially 1/5 of the way there! *dances* Only... .Amberleaf. is catching up! I mean, this person can WRITE!!  
-faints- Just read**

_**Uh-Oh**_

"Lilypetal, Silentwhisper, and Wolfpaw. You will be the evening patrol. Please go now," a large brown tom meowed from his place atop a ledge. With a flick of his tail, he dismissed the meeting that had been held to make some kits into apprentices. The rest of the Clan scattered about the clearing.

A black-spotted white she-cat looked down at a smaller black tom. "Come, my apprentice. Today we will go check the ShadowClan border. Is that ok, Silentwhisper?" she mewed, glancing over at a light gray she-cat. The other cat nodded, and the patrol went on their way out of camp.

Wolfpaw bounced around happily near his mentor. He had only been an apprentice for a quarter-moon, and this was the first evening patrol he went on. _Everything looks so different at night, _he thought. _Almost... magical._

Silentwhisper suddenly stuck her paw out in front of him. The older light gray she-cat was staring intently at a large mouse sitting a foxlength away from the patrol. Wolfpaw watched as she dropped into a crouch and moved silently forward. The mute warrior suddenly leaped forward and bit into the mouse's neck, killing it swiftly. Wolfpaw bounced up to her, purring.

"That was so cool!" he mewed. "You just walked forward and bit into it!" His adoration for the older cat showed in his amber eyes. A smile crept across Silentwhisper's face and she nodded her thanks.

Lilypetal looked at the two. "Come on, now. Wolfpaw, you're going to scare the prey away if you keep bouncing," she meowed, looking ahead of her. "ShadowClan has been trying to make their borders closer to ours lately. We need to get them to stop."

The other cats nodded and trailed after her. Wolfpaw glanced occasionally at Silentwhisper, but she was looking ahead attentively. He sighed; the she-cat was so mysterious and beautiful, but he didn't know if she loved him or not. Smiling, Wolfpaw purred inwardly, _I love her, though._

A nasty scent suddenly hit his nose, and he recognized the putrid scent of ShadowClan. "This far in our territory?" he mewed in confusion. Looking at Silentwhisper and Lilypetal, he could tell they were just as angry and confused as he was.

"Get off our territory, ThunderClan filth!" an angry cat cried. Wolfpaw was startled and looked around Lilypetal to see Viperfang of ShadowClan in front of them. The young black tom was soon joined by Reedpaw, Foxsnarl, and Finchflight. If they started a border fight, they would be out numbered!

"I believe it is you on our territory, Viperfang," Lilypetal meowed calmly. Her claws unsheathed into the ground, tearing up the soft earth.

Foxsnarl slid into a crouch and snarled, "We are expanding our territory, thank you. Now, if you would so kindly get off our territory, we won't rip you to shreds." There was a look in his eye that seemed to challenge Wolfpaw to say anything.

"We won't leave!" he meowed, surprising the two ThunderClan she-cats. "This is our rightful territory, and you are going to leave!" Silentwhisper flicked her tail across his mouth before he could say more, but the ShadowClan cats were already enraged.

"ShadowClan, attack!" Viperfang hissed. Yowling broke out as both Clan patrols knocked into each other, ripping their claws in each other's pelts. Reedpaw stalked up to Wolfpaw and attacked.

The black ThunderClan tom quickly sidestepped the inexperienced ShadowClan tom. Though he had only been an apprentice for a quarter-moon, the younger orange tom had only been one for a few sunrises. Reedpaw slipped in a patch of mud, and Wolfpaw seized this short mistake by launching himself. His claws hit their mark, and he bit Reedpaw's ear, hard. The younger tom went back to his territory, whimpering.

Before he had time to recuperate, Wolfpaw heard a loud screech. He whipped around to see Lilypetal yowling and standing over a dead warrior. An icy claw gripped his heart as he recognized the pelt on the ground. It was Silentwhisper. Dead.

"This has gone beyond a border fight!" Lilypetal screamed. Her black-spotted white pelt bristled and she crouched to the ground. However, before Wolfpaw knew what was happening, Finchflight leaped forward and snapped his mentor's neck. Her eyes widened and she fell to the forest floor, dead. Blood poured out of her neck in waves as Wolfpaw stared.

"Well, well, well," hissed Foxsnarl. The three ShadowClan cats stalked forward toward the apprentice. Wolfpaw backed up, snarling yet terrified, until he was pressed up against a tree. The three corned him, and Viperfang lifted an unsheathed paw.

_Uh-Oh._

**Dun dun dun dun.... Now I must continue writing!!!!**


	21. Dreams

**Tada, here is another one! I'm sorta on a roll today! Yay!!! Enjoy**

_**Dreams**_

_Two huge cats stood on top of a very large hill, looking down at the Clans. One was a large, golden cat with a clump of hair around its neck and head, and the other was a huge orange cat with black stripes. They watched quietly as the Clans below them moved on in their daily jobs._

_"Tiger," the golden cat meowed to the orange cat. "These are the Clans we've been looking for. VineClan, RoseClan, TropicalClan, and TreeClan." A breeze came through, ruffling the big cat's large tuft of fur._

_The black-striped cat looked at the tom. "I know, Lion. These are the ones we must destroy, according to Python. They are becoming overpopulated in the rain forest. They shouldn't be living here," she growled, shaking her huge head._

_Lion glanced at the sky and then back to the ground below him. "It should be easy, if we recruit some of our friends. What could these cats do to harm us? We are stronger and wiser than they are."_

_Tiger nodded._

------------------------------------------------

_Blood spilled across the ground as many golden-headed cats and striped cats rushed down the hill, attacking and killing as many cats as they could get hold of. Bodies rolled out onto the ground, crushed by powerful jaws or stomped on by large paws. There was no hope for them. They were destroyed._

_"Tiger and Lion shall rule once again!" they shouted. Roaring broke out through the bloody valley._

_-------------------------------------------------_

A small, white kit suddenly opened her eyes, gasping. "Mother!" she cried, looking around her. The nursery was huge, and for a moment, she thought she was in the valley. Her littermates were close to her, though, and she soon relaxed.

"Why, Dreamkit! You've opened your eyes!" a loud voice came from above. Dreamkit picked her furry body off the ground and looked up. There she saw a large white she-cat staring at her. Her body smelled of milk-scent.

"Mother!"

The cat purred. "Yes, Dreamkit. I am Ivypelt. I'm your mother, and those are your siblings, Tinykit, Gorsekit, and Tigerkit," she mewed. At the mention of 'tiger', Dreamkit looked around in fear. She soon spotted her little brother and realized Ivypelt had been talking about him. Her fur smoothed down to her pelt, but she looked back up at her mother with curiosity in her gaze.

"Mother? Who is the medicine cat here?" she mewed. Ivypelt seemed surprised that she knew of the medicine cat, but Dreamkit couldn't figure out why. A StarClan cat had come to her in a dream. Wasn't that normal?

"Medicine cat? That would be Robinfrost. Are you sick, little Dreamkit?" she meowed, sniffing Dreamkit's fur. "You aren't sick now, are you?"

"No, Mother, I just need to see her." Dreamkit bounced out of the nursery before Ivypelt could follow. She sniffed the air and smelled something similar to the little green thing a cat sometimes brought her mother. The little white kit followed the scent and came to a thicket that was wrapped in vines. She spotted a little hole where she figured the opening was and crawled in.

"Hello?" a voice called, scaring Dreamkit. She jumped up and hit her head on a ledge sticking out of the rock. This made her curious, for she had figured it was just a bunch of thickets and vines that didn't cover anything. A red tabby she-cat came into view and looked at the kit.

"Oh dear. Little one, what are you doing in here?" she purred, sitting down in front of Dreamkit.

"I... I heard cats sometimes come here when they have special dreams," she mewed, tilting her head. The starry warrior had told her this in a dream.

Robinfrost suddenly seemed very interested. "Yes, little one. Didn't you just open your eyes? How would you know of this dreaming?"

Dreamkit was confused. "Why, one of those starry cats told me! Isn't it normal for them to visit a kit?" she mewed.

The red tabby looked excited. "A StarClan warrior visited you? Well, that is _very _interesting, Dreamkit," she meowed. "No, it isn't normal for a kit to have those dreams, especially before she opens her eyes." Robinfrost began licking her paws. "Was that the only dream you had?"

Dreamkit shook her small head. "No, you see, I get these other dreams..."

**Muahahaha! I am dominating!! Of course, until .Amerleaf. posts all of her chapters... -grumbles-**


	22. Inside My Heart

**This one is based on Graystripe. Kinda sad. Big surprise. Enjoy.**

_**Inside My Heart**_

I love Millie, I really do.

I love Bumblekit, Blossomkit, and Briarkit. They _are_ my kits, of course.

Nevertheless, I miss her.

Sometimes, a huge hole rips into my heart when I think of her and our kits, Stormfur and Feathertail.

It wasn't fair, the way she died. It was my fault... If we hadn't fallen in love, she would still be alive. She would have traveled with the Clans and

made it to our new home. Silverstream. My dear Silverstream.

_"No! Don't leave me!" I cried as I looked into her eyes. She told me everything through them. She was dying. The kits were killing her. Cinderpaw was_

trying to stop the pain and the torture, but nothing was helping her. We both knew she was gone.

_"I'm sorry, Graystripe. I love you," she whispered. Her jaws parted and another cry of pain broke out. It tore through my heart, leaving it empty and_

broken. I watched as the light left her eyes and one more spasm racked her body. Then she was gone. I felt her wrap herself around me once more, and

then leave. My love was gone, but those two kits were the only thing left of her.

Can you imagine the pain of losing one so close to you? She was my other half, my soul mate, and she was dead because of me. Yeah, it hurt. I

remember watching Stormkit and Featherkit so often that the queens would end up chasing me away just to give them their space. Then

RiverClan came... I couldn't let them take my kits away from me, could I?

_"I'm going with them, Fireheart," I meowed, looking at my best friend. He looked at me like I was crazy, but I turned around to follow Leopardfur and my_

kits. I-I just couldn't let them leave me. No cat in ThunderClan tried to stop me from leaving, because they thought I was a traitor.

Well, at the time, I was a traitor. I had broken the warrior code.

Then I was exiled from RiverClan when I tried to save Fireheart's life. I could hardly stand staying away from those little copies of Silverstream. It

tore my heart open to think about them.

Feathertail died next.

_"It... she... Feathertail is dead," Brambleclaw muttered. I fixed my angry glare across him, and he shrank back._

_"You killed her!" I spat, my pelt bristling. "If you hadn't gone on that mousebrained journey, she wouldn't be dead!"_

I couldn't stand the pain of knowing both my mate and daughter were gone and had joined StarClan. When I was kidnapped by Twolegs, I

nearly gave up on myself. Then I met Millie. She fixed the hole in my heart for me. We spent time together traveling home, and I fell in love with

her. Silverstream will never leave my mind, though.

I love Bumblekit, Blossomkit, and Briarkit.

I love Millie, I really do.

I love Stormfur and Feathertail.

But there will always be a special place for Silverstream inside my heart.

**Review? ---brackenfurlover**


	23. Elite

**I am not proud of myself. :( These are not very long.**

_**Elite **_

A lithe black tomcat sneaked silently across the ground. His agile paws hit the ground softly, making no noise in the cold air of Leaf-bare. Black ears twitched as he listened to prey scuffling along the ground, and his pink nose quivered as he began to smell other cats. A smile played across his face as he picked up a familiar scent next to him and felt another cat press against him.

"Greetings, Basilstar. How is the prey running in ShadowClan?" the new cat purred. The lithe black tom turned toward her.

"You call me Basil," he snarled, unsheathing a claw and running it along the she-cat's face. She shrank back, hissing and blinking the small amount of blood from her eyes. "We're fine, _Maple. _How is the prey in WindClan?"

Maple glared at him, and Basil felt a thrill go through him as her tortoiseshell fur bristled. "Fine, thank you," she grumbled, flicking the tom across the face with her tail. He sneezed loudly and she laughed. Basil's fur grew hot with embarrassment.

Their small noses twitched and Maple meowed, "Rabbitclaw... I mean, Rabbit, is here." As if on cue, a tan tom with brown stripes padded out from a bush. "Greetings, Rabbit. How's the prey in ThunderClan?"

Rabbit nodded and meowed, "Very well, thanks. Greetings Basil." Basil dipped his head to the ThunderClan deputy and continued walking.

The three cats soon made it to a large cave. They walked inside together, and they did not seem at all surprised when other cats came into the cave. Maple walked over to chat with a RiverClan she-cat they called Sand, and Rabbit went to see a she-cat named Sunset from WindClan.

Basil leapt upon a large ledge sticking out from the rock cave and faced the group of warriors and deputies. "Elites," he meowed, looking down at them. They were immediately silent as they paid attention. "As you know, you have all been chosen because you are the strongest and most trusted cats in the Clans. You have also agreed with me on my plans to make the four Clans one. Now, I would like to announce that one of our Elites have become leader of RiverClan. Rain, will you please make your way up here?"

A pale gray she-cat hopped onto the ledge and faced the cats. "I announce myself as Rainstar to you, Elites. I have chosen a wise and brave cat to be my deputy. Her name is Morningmist, but you know her as Morning," she meowed. Her loud voice carried across the entire Elite group, and they all called her name.

"Rain! Rain! Rain!"

Rain dipped her head and jumped down from the ledge. Basil looked down at the cats once again and silenced them with a flick of his tail. "Now, my Elite cats. Rain leads RiverClan; Yarrow leads ThunderClan; Silver leads WindClan; I lead ShadowClan. The deputies are all from this group as well," he meowed. Cheers went up from the group below him. "The transformation of four clans into one begins at sunhigh!"

Basil looked down proudly at his cheering group of elites.

**Tada.... :(**


	24. Surrender

**Another short one, but it is interesting.**

_**Surrender**_

Oh, the day started innocently enough.

I was out hunting with my mate, Appletail, when we began to hear the screaming. The screams of our Clanmates.

My head came up from the shrew I just caught and I looked Appletail in the eye.

"Horsetail, you hear them too, right?" she mewed. She sounded worried and I pressed into her fur. I nodded, and we turned toward the camp.

An earsplitting screech came from the camp, and we began pelting toward our Clanmates.

We dashed through the camp entrance to see a huge, furry creature looming over the rest of our Clan. Its huge jaws dripped saliva from teeth

sharper than a cat's claw. It was covered in thick brown fur, and from its paws sprouted very long claws that were pointed at the end. I froze in

terror as I looked at its pointed muzzle and glaring red eyes. What was this thing?

I watched, horrified, as cats sprang toward the huge animal. Their claws dug into its skin, but it seemed to barely notice the sharp daggers. More

cats screamed and fell to the ground just when the huge think shook itself. They lay there, dead, as the thing continued scooping warriors and

apprentices out of dens with its huge claws.

Suddenly, in a pure moment of sheer terror, the thing turned its gaze on Appletail. Before I could save her, the thing lumbered toward us and

flipped Appletail onto its paw. It flipped her back onto the ground and tore into her. She did not even have time to scream.

Anger flooded my senses as I watched the great thing kill my precious mate. Unsheathing my claws, I leaped at the thing, ignoring the calls from

my Clanmates and the leader. I ripped my sharp claws into the thing, but it gave a great roar and attempted to fling me off. My claws ripped out

of my paws as it dragged me off with its own huge paws. I cried out in pain as it threw me to the ground. I heard one last thing as its huge jaws

closed over my throat and suffocated me.

_"Surrender!" _

**Can you guess what the creature was? Anyone that guess correctly gets a Brackenkit plushie!**


	25. Rejected

**This one is a bit longer. As you've noticed, .Amberleaf. is catching up. Sigh.**

_**Rejected**_

You've heard of Scourge. You heard how he was Tiny first. Well, you didn't hear it all. There is always one story that the Clan elders leave out,

and one that BloodClan never tells.

Tiny was rejected once, little friends.

Not by only a she-cat.

By a she-cat and her entire Clan.

You see, it happened soon after Tiny's encounter with Tigerpaw, Bluefur, and Thistleclaw in the forest. Why it was never told? Well, just listen to

the story.

_"Get off our territory, kittypet!" a large tom hissed. Tiny looked up at him with fear in his eyes. _

_The she-cat, a blue furred cat, stepped forward and looked at them. "He's only a kit, Thistleclaw. Let it go."_

_"You're just being soft on him because he is a kittypet. He needs to be taught a lesson!" Thistleclaw spat. He looked at the smaller, dark brown tabby_

next to him. "Tigerpaw, what do you think?"

_"I think he should be chased out!" the younger cat spat. Tiny squealed in horror as the tom came at him with unsheathed claws. He was pinned to the_

ground, where Tigerpaw attempted to clamp down on his throat with his sharp teeth. 

Now, soon after Bluefur stopped Tigerpaw from killing Tiny, you think he went right to the Twolegplace. Wrong! At this point, Tiny ran into the

forest, trying to escape the wild cats. Instead, he ran into RiverClan territory. Thankfully, he wasn't alone, and he didn't meet a warrior or

apprentice. Instead he saw a young kit that had strayed too far from her mother.

_"Hello?" he mewed and the little kit looked up at him in surprise. She had been gazing down at the water, lost in her own thoughts, and Tiny scared her.  
Her little claws came out from her paws, and Tiny retreated into the bush he had come out of._

_The she-kit looked quizzically at the bush. "Wait!" she mewled, stepping delicately toward the bush. "Come back!" Her spotted pelt glimmered in the_

sunlight, and Tiny felt himself staring. His fur felt hot as he stepped out of the bush.

_"Oh!" the Clan kit mewed, tilting her head at the kittypet. "A kittypet! What are you doing on our territory?" Tiny flinched; those had been the same_

words Thistleclaw had growled at him. This kit didn't say it with hostility, though. She seemed welcoming.

_"I-I-I'm Tiny," he mewed, looking down at his paws. The oddly spotted golden kit looked at him and walked closer. He shrank down to the ground in fear._

_"It's ok!" she mewed. "I won't do anything to you! You seem nice, Tiny!" Tiny sat up straighter. It made him happy to think another kit could be nice._

"My name is Leopardkit! I am going to be leader of RiverClan one day!"

_Tiny nodded politely. He liked the she-kit. She seemed spunky and like she would make a good friend. _

_After a few moments of silence, Leopardkit stated, "You know what? You are coming with me back to RiverClan! We're going to ask Crookedstar if you_

can live with us!" Tiny felt fearful, for his first encounter with Clan cats had not gone well. Ice chilled his blood just when he thought of Tigerpaw.

However... if all of RiverClan was as nice as Leopardkit... well...

_Before he could object, Leopardkit was running toward the Clan 'camp'. Tiny quickly followed after her. They dashed into the camp and Leopardkit lead_

him into the leader den.

_"Crookedstar!" she called and Tiny noticed a lump moving from the side of the den. A large tom stood up and looked at them._

_"Leopardkit? Who is this?" he growled, looking down at Tiny. _

_"That's Tiny! I want him to join the Clan!" Leopardkit mewed. Crookedstar glowered at them with a look of revulsion on his face._

_"I will not let a kittypet join this Clan!" he hissed, turning around. He went back to his nest before Leopardkit could protest and closed his eyes. _

_"You heard him, Tiny," Leopardkit mewed, turning toward the small tom. "Leave now."_

_Tiny looked at her, surprised. "Why don't you come with me?" he mewled._

_"I cannot leave my Clan! Now, go! Leave! Get off our territory!"_

Can you understand more of Scourge's hatred toward Clans now? Didn't you wonder why Leopardstar didn't want to put her Clan in the battle at

first? It was because, deep down, she knew she had loved him, if for only a moment. She didn't want to hurt him.

Tiny was rejected.

**Tada! I know, very unrealistic, but hey, talking cats is unrealistic too. :D ---brackenfurlover**


	26. Thanks For The Memories

**Ahem. I don't get disclaimers, cuz if I were Erin Hunter, I wouldn't be on here, now would I? No. I'd be off killing more of a certain person called brackenfurlover's favorite characters. Now that that is settled, I also don't own "Thanks For The Memories". No, if I did, I'd be too rich and happy to be on here. Duh. Come on, people think. Fall Out Boy owns song. Erins own Warriors. I own these two characters. Deal.**

**Oh, remember Chapter 19? Well, my friend TauMeow guessed it right first! It was, indeed, Sol! He turned ShadowClan, and Midnight did tell him everything! Now, I COMMAND YOU TO ENJOY THIS SONGFIC because no one told me it could not be a songfic. :D**

_**Thanks For The Memories**_

_I'm gonna make it bend and break  
(It sent you to me without wait)  
Say a prayer but let the good times roll  
In case God doesn't show...  
(Let the good times roll)  
(Let the good times roll)_

Arrowfoot faced Duskshadow, snarling, as they circled each other. The black tom limped around with his shot paw; while Duskshadow's dark brown pelt gleamed in the fading sun. Light flashed off their gleaming teeth and claws.

_And I want these words to make things right  
But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life,  
"Who does he think he is?"  
If that's the worst you got  
Better put your fingers back to the keys_

"I don't want fighting, Duskshadow," Arrowfoot hissed, unsheathing his claws despite his words. The other tom crouched to the ground, and the two cats were soon hidden in a flurry of claws and blood.

_One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories_  
_Even though they weren't so great;  
"He tastes like you, only sweeter"!  
One night, yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories;  
"See, he tastes like you only sweeter"!  
Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh_

Duskshadow's jaws snapped closer to Arrowfoot's face as the tom began to tire out. His lame paw was hurting, and it was proving to be his downfall. Looking up at his Clanmate's face, he remembered their adventures together.

_Been looking forward to the future  
But my eyesight is going bad  
And this crystal ball  
Is always cloudy except for  
(Except for)  
When you look into the past  
(Look into the past)  
One night stand...  
(One night stand off)_

_"Duskpaw! Come on! Let's go track that fox!" Arrowpaw meowed, bouncing over to his best friend. Duskpaw mewed happily and he nodded his head. They ran out of camp together, pelts brushing, as best friends on a mission._

_One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great;  
"He tastes like you only sweeter"!  
One night, yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories;  
"See, he tastes like you only sweeter"!  
Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh_

"Thinking again, Arrowfoot?" Duskshadow hissed, biting into the black tom's ear. He listened, pleased, as the tom yowled when Duskshadow ripped it, tearing parts off to leave a small amount of ear left. "I always knew that would be your downfall, you fool!" The brown tom raked his claws into Arrowfoot's stomach.

_They say  
I only think in the form of crunching numbers  
In hotel rooms collecting page six lovers  
Get me out of my mind  
And get you out of those clothes  
I'm a liner away  
From getting you into the mood  
Whoa_

Arrowfoot tried in vain to keep Duskshadow's mouth from biting down on his throat. His lame paw felt like it was on fire as he tried to claw his opponent's belly fur, but Duskshadow blocked him. Using his final attempt, Arrowfoot went limp, but to his greatest surprise, Duskshadow continued raking his pointed claws at his body. "You taught me that, when we were friends! I won't fall for it now!" he hissed.

_One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great;  
"He tastes like you but sweeter"!  
One night, yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories;  
"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"!_

The brown tom bit down on Arrowfoot's throat and clawed at his stomach. Blood poured from all wounds, and Duskshadow felt the black tom's warm blood in his mouth. Pleasure filled his veins at seeing his enemy defeated.

_One night and one more time (One more night, one more time)  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great;  
"He tastes like you but sweeter"!  
One night, yeah, and one more time (One more night, one more time)  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories;  
"See, he tastes like you only sweeter"!_

"Thanks for the memories, Arrowfoot," Duskshadow purred, looking down at his dead ex-friend. "Thanks for the memories."

**Tada?**


	27. Hero

**Hezzo! Sorry for small wait, Documents wasn't working... Disclaimer: I do not own "Don't Charge Me For The Crime", Jonas Brothers (and some guy that does rap) do. Yeah. Enjoy, OH! And be on the lookout for my new story, Warriors Songfix! In honor of the new Jonas Brothers album coming out! Now, ENJOY!!**

_**Hero**_

_(This is life in this world; some things go right some things go wrong. Since how the world can be, People just wanna be free...Ya)_

_The verdict came in. they said I was guilty  
I looked at the judge "Hey, America built me"  
Tried to get rich, But they labeled me filthy  
Only god can judge... Touch me feel me_

"Tigerclaw? What... what are you...?" Redtail mewed, giving a puzzled look at the warrior. The dark tabby tom was crouching and snarling at the deputy.

His long claws came unsheathed and stretched out toward the red tabby. "I'm taking what is rightfully mine!" he yowled, sinking his claws into the tom.

_A friend calls me at nine o'clock  
says get the car it's time to rock.  
Never heard him speak this way.  
(Let's go now)_

Brindleface padded out into the forest, going to catch some fresh-kill for her Clan to eat. She knew times were hard, ever since Tigerclaw had become Tigerstar, leader of ShadowClan.

A fresh scent of rabbit blood suddenly filled her senses. She looked ahead of her to see many rabbits sprawled out on the ground, dead. Brindleface was puzzled; had somecat gone homicidal all of a sudden?

Before she knew what was happening, Brindleface was pinned to the ground. She looked up in fear to see Tigerstar. "Get off our...," she hissed, but she was cut off when Tigerstar cut his claws into her throat.

_Grab the keys and hit the road  
It's all a flash but who would know  
How this story would unfold  
Don't charge me for the crime  
Wrong place, wrong time  
Don't charge me for the crime  
Wrong place wrong time  
Don't charge me for the crime_

Tigerclaw waited impatiently on the side of the Thunderpath. He could barely stand the wait. Bluestar would soon be there, alone, and he would kill her.

When a small gray shape moved on the other side of the Thunderpath, Tigerclaw's ears perked up. He looked at it intently, but he saw it was only Cinderpaw, Fireheart's apprentice.

She ran across the ground without even checking for Twoleg monsters.

He smiled when he heard a large thump and a screech from the cat.

_Friend gets in the car, with bags  
filled to the top with loads of cash.  
Throws his pistol on the dash.  
(time to get money now for us)  
Says I'm sorry for the crime  
that I've revolved you in this time.  
You're the only friend I've got._

_Don't charge me for the crime  
Wrong place, wrong time  
Don't charge me for the crime  
Wrong place wrong time  
Don't charge me for the crime_

Tigerstar watched, satisfied, as Brightpaw had her face torn apart by his dogs and Swiftpaw was killed.

_I start to freak and scream so loud.  
Just like the females in the crowd  
That's when he gets in my head.  
(C'mon man, we gotta do this)  
You can live just like a king,  
With everything you'd ever need.  
All the dreams of every men._

_Don't charge me for the crime  
Wrong place, wrong time  
Don't charge me for the crime  
Wrong place wrong time  
Don't charge me for the crime_

Runningwind dashed frantically away, but Tigerclaw was on his heels. The older rogue made a mad jump for the ThunderClan warrior and hit his mark. Terror flooded the tom's heart as Tigerclaw ripped his claws down his pelt.

_5 Min. down my heart was poundin,  
I looked at my man as the cops surround 'em.  
A team on the scene with no objective.  
The American dream can be so deceptive.  
Now I see the flashing light,  
There goes my future and my life,  
Now I've gotta do what's right.  
(Aw man, they got us they got us)  
I stop the car and throw the keys out of the window, sets me free  
I throw the pistol in the back.  
(ah ah)  
Come outta the car say you know me well, I'm not goin to jail  
I'm not payin for it.  
You know what I feel._

"Kill him."

Darkstripe and Blackfoot eagerly launched themselves at Stonefur, clawing and ripping his pelt open.

Tigerstar watched quietly.

_Don't charge me for the crime  
Wrong place, wrong time (ya)  
Don't charge me for the crime  
Wrong place wrong time  
Don't charge me (oooohh)  
Wrong time (ha ha )  
Wrong place (uh uh)  
Don't charge me for the crime.....crime_

Then came Fireheart. He was the hero. The stupid, stupid hero.

**Tada! This one was origionally made for my new fanfic, but by adding that last sentence, it works! :D**


	28. Lost

**I'm not very proud of this one. I did it too quickly. -sniffle- **

_**Lost**_

"Mother! Fernkit! Where are you?"

A little gray kit looked around frantically at the forest around him. Loud cawing came from the sky, and leaves scuttled around on the ground below him. He began to gasp wildly in fear.

"How did I get here?" he mewed. His little eyes darted back and forth, trying to spot someone he knew. They rested on a blurry shape that was rummaging around in the undergrowth. Curious, he walked toward it quietly, trying not to make it scared. As he got closer to the creature, he realized it was a Twoleg kit, playing around.

The little kit's mother had never told him the dangers of Twolegs, and he felt hypnotized by the strangeness of the thing. He padded quietly up to its giant paws and saw that the little thing was sleeping. "Hello?" he mewed, poking the thing with his own paw.

Suddenly the Twoleg kit's eyes opened. It looked down at the tiny kit and squealed in delight. The kit screeched in terror as the kit picked him up and cradled him in its arms. He continued to mewl and screech until he realized the Twoleg had a gentle touch and was stroking him on his head.

He battled the feeling, but he began to feel sleepy and closed his small green eyes. Purring wildly, the Twoleg kit took the little one back to where its family was waiting. It stroked the kit, and watched happily, as it fell asleep.

* * *

"Volekit! Volekit! Where are you, my son!" a gray tabby she-cat meowed, running frantically around her camp.

A white tom came over to her and meowed, "Brackenfern, what happened?"

Brackenfern whipped around and looked at her mate. "Blackspot, Fernkit and Volekit where playing, and now I can't find Volekit!" she wheezed. A little white she-cat at her paws was looking around too, though she appeared calmer than the rest of them were.

"Mother, I'm sure he's lost, is all!" Fernkit mewed, looking up at her mother.

Brackenfern and Blackspot looked down at her. "Fernkit, we know. That is the bad thing. Lately, whenever a kit is lost, they're lost for good. Volekit being lost is terrible. He could be gone forever."

* * *

**:(**


	29. I'm Not Like You

**Enjoy. By the way, .Amberleaf. you better look out, because I don't have school AT all this week! Muahahahah!**

_**I'm Not like You**_

A small black she-cat opened her liquid blue eyes and stared into apprentice den. As she looked, a larger, grey tom snuck up behind her. He

crouched to the ground and pounced, outstretching his long limbs to hit her. Just when it looked like he was hit her, the she-cat's eyes changed

green and she seemed to disappear. The tom hit the ground, hard, and he looked up at the she-cat. Even though he was sure she had

disappeared, the black cat was standing right where she had been before.

"How do you do that?" he meowed, standing up again. His pale yellow eyes looked over the she-cat, but she seemed completely tangible, and her

eyes were blue again. She didn't seem to have changed, but he knew she did. "Nightpaw, how did you disappear like that?"

Nightpaw looked nervously at him. "I... I didn't disappear, Stonepaw. I think you at too many voles yesterday," she mewed, shuffling her paws.

The black she-cat began to pad out of the camp entrance. "I'm going hunting now."

Stonepaw narrowed his eyes, unconvinced. He knew what had just happened, for he had been the one launching at her. He also knew that

Nightpaw had been a very strange kit, for she had not started talking until two moons before her apprenticeship. Very quietly, so Nightpaw's

excellent hearing would not catch his pawsteps, he walked out of the camp entrance.

Looking for a place where he would not be seen, Stonepaw caught sight of the treetops above him. He launched into the tree and pulled himself

onto a branch quite skillfully. The young apprentice looked down and spotted Nightpaw crouched on the ground. Stonepaw quickly jumped to

another branch and watched the she-cat. What he saw her do next made his eyes widen in shock.

Nightpaw had her eyes fixed on a very plump mouse that was nibbling on a seed about a foxlength in front of her. If it had been Stonepaw

hunting, he knew he wouldn't have seen the mouse that far away. Her liquid blue eyes suddenly flashed green, and the mouse gave a loud

squeal. It morphed into a large, meaty bird, and blood leaked from a slit in its throat. Stonepaw's eyes went wide and his jaw began slack.

"How... how did you... Nightpaw!" he cried, jumping down from the branch he was on. The she-cat stared at him in horror.

"S-St-Stonepaw!" she stammered, backing up. She looked like she was about to take off running, but she suddenly sat down. "You... you can't tell

anyone about this! If you do, they'll kill me!" she cried. Stonepaw stared as something that looked like a shimmering drop of water fell from one

sparkling blue eye and hit the ground. The patch of dirt it hit suddenly sprouted glimmering green grass.

"What are you?" Stonepaw choked, backing away from the she-cat.

Nightpaw looked in his eyes and his paws suddenly stopped moving. "Stonepaw, I'm not like you..."

**:D**


	30. Not Impressed

**Ok, be expecting shorter stories, for my brain has seemed to realize that it is summertime and it doesn't want to work with me. Oh, and since TauMeow is really the only one reading this besides .Amberleaf. , she got the animal right! It was a Grizzly Bear. -hugs- You get a Brackenkit plushie! **

**TauMeow: A plushie is what readers give to reviewers to make them feel special... basically they're little stuffed animals of a character! Where do I get them... ummm... I magically make them out of love, magic and... and... pixie dust. :D :D**

_**Not Impressed**_

Did you ever hear of the battle of ShadowClan and RiverClan?

No, of course you didn't. You never hear their side of a story; it's always ThunderClan. ThunderClan this, ThunderClan that. Ha!

I'm Tigerstar. I am not impressed with ThunderClan and their traitorous cats, half clan, kittypet, and full Clan alike! Yet StarClan acts like their

favorite Clan is that one full of traitors. Humph. Stupid dead cats. If I were the leader of ThunderClan, I would have lead them to glory and victory.

No. StarClan wouldn't have it. Dumb cats.

What? What! You say ThunderClan is victorious already! How can a Clan filled with kittypets and loners be great? Stupid cat! I'll list them for you if

I must!

First, Bluestar let that stupid kittypet called Rusty into our Clan. As you obviously know, Rusty is now Fire_star_. A _kittypet leader! _Do you know how

idiotic that is? Now his kittypet blood runs throughout the Clan in Leafpool, Squirrelflight, Jayfeather, and Lionblaze! Disgusting. I can't believe my

own son, Brambleclaw, took that half kittypet cat Squirrelflight as a mate! I blame it all on Firestar.

Oh, we cannot forget that traitorous filth Graystripe. He was in love with Silverstream from RiverClan! The tom even took it far enough as to have

kits with her! Feathertail was falling in love with Crowpaw, and you know that would have brought more half Clan kits. Now Stormfur is living with

the Tribe! Could it get any worse?

Yes, unfortunately, it did.

Firestar met Princess, his sister, and took her kittypet son into ThunderClan! Then, to my dismay, he took a mate, Brightheart, and they had kits!

Then Whitewing had kits! Now there are more little kittypets running around in the Clan.

Oh, let us not forget Daisy and Millie. I can't believe Brambleclaw just allowed Firestar to let Daisy join the Clan! Then Graystripe, big surprise

there, brought Millie into the Clan! AND THEY HAD KITS! So did Daisy! Spiderleg was a perfectly good warrior, and then he decided to have kits. It

ruined him. Now, in Bumblekit, Blossomkit, Briarkit, Rosekit, and Toadkit, live an inner kittypet. Oh, let's not forget Berrynose, Mousewhisker, and

Hazeltail. They're full kittypet, with no Clan in them at all.

Then there came Leafpool and Crowfeather! Leafpool, being a medicine cat, should have known better than to run off with a WindClan tom in the

first place! What can you expect, though, from a kittypet?

Well, cat, you'd better run off, tail between your legs in shame, to your nice cozy den in ThunderClan. Next time you look at one of Firestar's

favorites, I guarantee you will not be impressed.

I'm not impressed at all.

**I gotta catch up with .Amberleaf. now! Hey, Amberleaf, if you read this, can you post your chapters? I wanna read 'em! Kthnxbai --brackenfurlover**


	31. Chosen One

**Here we go, another NightpawXStonepaw, but now they are warriors and I poofed Stonepaw up a brother! :D Enjoy. And now you figure out the secret! *GASP***

_**Chosen One**_

Nightspark looked at Stonetail with a look of affection. Her liquid blue eyes shimmered marvelously, and her black pelt sparkled in the moonlight. A small breeze ruffled her fur, and to Stonetail, it made her look even more beautiful than she already was.

"Shall we go hunting?" he purred, flicking his grey tail over her black one. She looked up at him and nodded a short yes. Stonetail narrowed his eyes. The mysterious black she-cat seemed to have something on her mind.

They quickly exited camp, and to Stonetail's amusement, he looked back to see his brother Tigerstripe looking at them enviously. The gray tom knew his brother had had a huge crush on Nightspark for a very long time, but the she-cat had always declined his hunting requests. Only Stonetail knew why she didn't show any interest in other toms. She had shared her secret with him as apprentices. He knew the truth, while Tigerstripe didn't think there was anything special about her other than her beauty.

Stonetail followed Nightspark until they were at the edge of a ravine, sitting down next to each other and intertwining tails. His pale yellow eyes stared into her liquid ones, and his paws suddenly felt frozen to the ground like they had the day he found out her secret.

"You know my secret," she began, and her whispering voice sounded like water flowing over a rock to Stonetail. "You know that I, as StarClan says, shall be the apocalypse to all of the Clans. There will be a day where I will have to kill every cat in this forest." Nightspark looked down at her paws and whispered, "Even you." Stonetail looked down at his paws. That had been the most shocking thing about her when she told the prophecy. One cat was destined, by _StarClan_, to destroy the Clans.

She continued. "Well, now StarClan has come to me again. They told me there must be another one," she mewed, and noting the confused look on Stonetail's face, she whispered, "Of me. Another one of me. Apparently I cannot do this alone."

His eyes widened as he took in her words. "There is another one of you?" he rasped.

Nightspark shook her head. "No, Stonetail. I... I have to... make another one. Of me," she explained sadly. Her liquid blue eyes seemed to travel deep into Stonetail's soul, and he found himself unable to look away. "They... they've told me... I have to... make you like me... since you know..."

His eyes widened in shock as another drop of water fell from her eye. "Oh, Stonetail! I'm so, so sorry! I don't want you to become like me!" she cried, disconnecting their gaze and falling to the forest floor. "It'll be hard, so hard, for us to destroy everyone we know and love! I don't want to be a part of this dim-witted prophecy! Please, Stonetail, I'm so sorry!"

Stonetail watched as she wailed, more of the water droplets falling from her eyes and creating patches of grass on the ground. "N-Nightspark... I... it is ok... if StarClan wants it... I... Nightspark, I love you!" he blurted. His fur felt hot, but he continued. "Nightspark, I would do _anything _to stay with you!"

Blinking the water from her eyes, Nightspark sat up again. "I don't want to do this, Stonetail. StarClan is forcing me to. Please, I love you too. StarClan loves you. They say you are the Chosen One, chosen by all of StarClan," she mewed, looking into his eyes again.

Nightspark lifted a paw and touched him delicately on the center of his forehead. Almost at once, Stonetail began to feel flames shoot up his body, yet something was strangling his throat and not allowing him to scream. The fire spread in his veins, seeming to suck his life out and give him power at the same time. Strength tingled in his very toes, and he seemed powerful. His eyesight suddenly went from black, to red, to blue, to green, and back to blue again as the fire spread through his head. A breeze suddenly came from nowhere, and his fur felt like it was burning.

Then it stopped.

The pain was gone, and Stonetail opened his eyes. His senses seemed sharper; he could hear more, smell more, and see more. Those sensitive ears picked up a small gasp from Nightspark, and he turned toward her, for the pain and left him withering around.

"S-Stonetail... your eyes... your pelt...," she gasped, looking at him carefully. "You're beautiful, Stonetail." Nightspark stepped toward him and brushed pelts with him.

_I am the Chosen One._

**Yeah, the transformation was a bit Twilight-ish, but who cares? I don't!! Now, if you'll excuse me, I must go work my butt off to catch up to where .Amberleaf. is. Thank you. ---brackenfurlover**


	32. It's All Just a Game

**Do you remember chapter 2, Wanna Play? Well, I've decided to bring Copperpaw back!!!!!!!!!!!111111111111!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1!!!!!!!1!11!!!!! -ahem- Enjoy this sick, twisted kitteh.**

_**It's All Just a Game**_

"It's all just a game, Lilypaw, it's all just a game," a red tabby tom laughed as he watched a fluffy dappled brown body fall down the ravine. The she-cat screamed up at him, but her head smashed against a rock and she was soon silent.

Copperpaw grinned evilly down at the ravine water.

* * *

A small brown she-cat sat next to another, larger brown tom, eating a mouse with him.

"Then Coppertail taught me how to find the plumpest mouse, and he showed me how to do a special battle skill no cat has seen before!" the little she-cat was purring, while the tom continued to eat and roll his eyes at her. "I love him so much, and I know he loves me back!"

At this, the larger brown tom looked down at her. "Deerpaw, do realize that he is a warrior, and you are an apprentice? He's going to teach you stuff, especially now that your mentor has been sick so much!" he grumbled.

Deerpaw rolled her eyes at him now. "Bearpaw, I _know_ that he loves me! Why else would he intertwine his tail with mine so often?" she bragged, flicking her tail to show her point.

Bearpaw looked around nervously. "Deerpaw... haven't you heard of Coppertail's bad luck?" he meowed, keeping his voice soft. "He loved those cats called Dovepaw and Lilypaw first, and they both drowned one day."

The she-cat rolled her eyes again. "That isn't going to happen, _mousebrain,_" she purred, cuffing Bearpaw's ear with her small paw. "You're just being an overprotective brother!"

Before he had time to respond, Coppertail padded over to them. Deerpaw admired his strong muscles rippling under his shining red pelt, and Bearpaw just sniffled rudely. The warrior came over and purred when he saw the little she-cat.

"Why, hello, darling. Would you like to come hunting with me?" he purred, swiping his tail across her back. She shivered joyfully and bounced to her paws.

"Of course, Coppertail! Let's go!" Deerpaw meowed. A strange look flashed in the tom's eyes for a moment, but it was soon gone. Bearpaw narrowed his eyes. As they padded out of camp, he decided he would follow them, just to see what they would catch. _Yeah, _he thought to himself, _just to see what they will catch..._

Bearpaw soon found the pair and noticed they were heading toward the ravine. _That's strange, _he thought, puzzled, _there isn't much prey that way. _Suspicious, the brown tom crept forward, trying to keep his sister in eyesight at all times.

They finally stopped, right on the edge of the ravine. "Wanna play?" he heard Coppertail meow, and he watched as Deerpaw nodded her head. The two cats wrestled with each other until the small apprentice was exhausted. Bearpaw watched as Coppertail muttered something in her ear and placed his paw on her throat. Horror and shock flooded his mind as he watched Coppertail attack his sister, driving her toward the endless ravine.

Bearpaw jumped out from his hiding place in time to see Deerpaw disappear of the edge. He heard Coppertail's mad laughter as his sister fell, and a rage came over him.

"You!" he shouted, outraged and running at the warrior. "You killed my sister! And Dovepaw and Lilypaw too!" The large apprentice launched himself at the warrior, but that was a fatal mistake. Grinning, Coppertail sidestepped and Bearpaw went flying over the ravine edge.

"It's all just a game, Deerpaw and Bearpaw. It's all just a game."

**Tada! Now.... I WILL CATCH UP, .AMBERLEAF.!!!!!!!!**


	33. No Way Back

**Oh where, oh where, have my reviews gone, oh where, oh where can they be? :\**

_**No Way Back**_

We should never have fallen in love.

We did.

Oh well.

Many cats will look back and say, "Oh, that's Silverstream, the cat that died giving birth to a _ThunderClanner's _kits. She deserved that death."

You know how I look back on it? How Graystripe, Feathertail, and Stormfur look back on it?

"There's the brave she-cat that bled out her life giving birth to two beautiful kits from a wonderful warrior."

I love my Graystripe. I love Stormfur and Feathertail too. I even love Brook, for she is the cat Stormfur chose as his own. Even though our love was

much forbidden, I love all of them.

Do you remember how it started?

_Splash!_

_What in StarClan's name was that sound? I padded toward the river, which is where I thought the splash came from. When I got to the river, I was_

_shocked to see a handsome grey tom struggling to keep his head up above the water and an orange tom watching him in fear._

_I rolled my eyes. Stupid ThunderClan cats. Sighing, I jumped into the river and swam powerfully toward the tom. I saw the orange tom look at me in_

_amazement and felt suddenly powerful. I sank my teeth into the grey tom's neck fur and dragged him out of the water._

_"You idiot!" I spat, flattening my ears. "What are you doing in my territory?"  
__  
__"Drowning?" replied the grey tom.  
__  
__I flicked my ears, amused by the sudden show of humor from the half-drowned tom. "Can't you drown yourself in your own territory?" I hissed playfully.  
__  
__The tom's whiskers twitched. "Ah, but who would rescue me there?" he rasped._

There you have it. From that moment on, I loved him. We met each other every day, and though Firestar soon found us, we made him swear to

keep it a secret.

I died giving birth to our kits, but I do not regret falling in love with him.

For once your paws are set on the path of love, there is no way back.

**Tadaaaaaaa! **


	34. Exile

**Muahaha! I give you... another chapter!**

**TauMeow: They aren't real. :D Just a recognition, as you said. -gives Brokenstar plushie- That is for being the only person that really reviews anymore that isn't giving me hate-reviews for getting ahead in the competition! Muahahahaha... :D**

**Gingerstar14: Three words. Bring. It. On!!!!**

_**Exile**_

A dark gray she-cat was sorting herbs in her den, muttering to herself. "Raggedstar dead... Brokenstar hates me... What a way to treat your

mother," she grumbled as she picked a piece of horsetail up with her pointed teeth. The old cat placed it delicately on a ledge and sighed, causing

some of the horsetail to fall on the floor again. She rolled her eyes and bent down to pick it up.

Before she could, however, a dark brown tabby ran into the den with two kits hanging limply from his jaws. She recognized them as Brownpaw

and Mistpaw, who had been two kits made apprentices too early by Brokenstar. The dark tabby looked up and the she-cat narrowed her eyes as

she stared at her son.

"What did you do to them, Brokenstar?" she hissed, unsheathing and sheathing her claws in anger.

Brokenstar rolled his eyes. "Same as usual, Yellowfang. They were killed by a loner," he hissed, sneering.

Yellowfang looked at him suspiciously. "Nice try, Brokenstar. You have blood on your claws and the wounds on these kits are clearly from a

warrior," she spat. Though she was angry at her son, she couldn't help but feel guilty. _I could have stopped him from doing this, _she thought

bitterly. _I could have stopped him from being born!_

The dark brown tabby smirked at her as another cat, one she knew as Brightflower, barged into the medicine cat. "Lizardstripe just told me

that...," she panted, and then she saw her kits. "My _kits!_ Brokenstar, what have you done to them!" Wailing, she flung herself at the kits and

guarded them from the other cats. She turned her cold gaze on the leader.

He stepped back, a fake look of shock in his eyes. "I haven't done anything, Brightflower! I came in here to talk to Yellowfang, and I saw here

standing over these two kits! She killed them!" he hissed, glaring at the medicine cat with a look of resentment in his amber eyes. All she could do

while Brightflower screeched at her was stare, for this act of hatred from her own son had shocked her beyond repair.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Brightflower screeched. "Exile her!" Brokenstar smiled darkly and padded out of the den, leaving the distraught

queen and the traumatized medicine cat to follow him. Yellowfang walked slowly. Her own son, exiling her...

Brokenstar leapt onto the tree branch that was used for all cats to join him for a meeting. "Cats of ShadowClan," he meowed. The cats in camp

didn't pay attention to him. "SHADOWCLAN! Come under the Treebranch _now_!" he demanded. To Yellowfang's dismay, the cats began to join them.

"ShadowClan," he began, casting a smug look to Yellowfang. "Our very own medicine cat has killed two innocent apprentices!" Brokenstar paused

as shocked yowls echoed through the camp. "As leader of ShadowClan, I, Brokenstar, send this she-cat into _exile_!"

**Yes, another short one. My brain is dying do to overusage in summertime, and no one ever said how long they had to be. *innocent smile* Muahahahah!!! ---brackenfurlover**


	35. Well Enough Alone

**Ohmigosh, it's amazing. This one is actually MORE than eight hundred words! *falls over* Anyway, please enjoy, as I force my brain to go on overdrive and make more chapters. Oh... I might be getting Sims 3 soon, so I *might* fall behind! Oh noes!**

_**Well Enough Alone**_

A skinny, underfed, light brown tabby she-cat carefully stalked along the ground. She hated to be so close to this area, but she was starving and needed food quickly. As if in response to her thoughts, her stomach growled and she felt a small pain. _When was the last time I ate? _she thought grumpily. _How long have I been alone?_

The shrub in front of her wiggled, and a rabbit poked its small nose out into the open. She froze suddenly, knowing she had never hunted rabbit, but also not wanting her small chance of getting food to disappear. The rabbit gradually came out of the bush and hopped out to nibble on a blade of grass. Claws unsheathed, the tabby took her chance, and she dashed toward the rabbit.

At the same time she ran for it, another figure came out of another bush that was in front of the rabbit. It pounced upon the rabbit and ripped at its throat, quickly killing it before it even had time to squeal.

"Hey!" she complained, looking at the figure she could now recognize as a cat. "That was my rabbit!" The cat looked up in alarm, and their eyes met. An icy claw gripped her heart as she realized who he was. The tom opened his mouth to call to her, but she turned around and ran as fast as StarClan would allow her skinny body to go. She _had _to get away. _Had to_. She couldn't face him.

The she-cat finally came to a stop, breathing heavily, at a large badger set that went deep into the ground. After sniffing around for a moment, she confirmed that there were no badgers that lived there recently. She dove headfirst into the den and, once she got as deep as it would go, curled into a ball.

_Had to get away... couldn't let him see her..._

* * *

When morning sent the first rays of sun into her den, the light brown tabby rose to her paws. She straightened her spine and moved her sore muscles around. Snorting, the she-cat knew she would make sure to never sleep in a badger set again. Her paws stepped quietly on the ground as she made it up the tunnel. What she saw when she emerged into the sunlight terrified her.

The same tom that had stole her rabbit the night before was waiting for her. His blue eyes lit up when he saw her, while she dropped her own eyes to the ground and began to turn from him.

"Wait!" he called, darting in front of her before she could react. "L-Leafpool? I've been so worried about you!" The tom pressed his fur against hers.

A puzzled expression played across her face. "You missed me? I thought I meant nothing to you, Crowfeather," she mewed softly. "I thought you put me and the kits out of your mind?" Leafpool backed away from him and eyed him coldly.

Crowfeather's dark smoky grey fur bristled for a short heartbeat, but it soon flattened out. "Leafpool," he whispered, shaking his head. "You actually believed me? I could _never _forget about you. I mean, how was I supposed to react? I had three kits, four if you include Breezepelt, for four seasons, and our daughter announced it in front of everyone." He flicked her with his tail. "I'm sorry, Leafpool."

She still looked coldly at him, but she murmured, "How are Breezepelt and _our _kits? Have you heard anything about them?"

The tom nodded. "Oh, Breezepelt is being... Breezepelt. He and Heathertail had three kits; Cherrykit, Snakekit, and Thistlekit. I don't think Heathertail is very happy, though," he mewed thoughtfully. Noticing the passive look Leafpool had on her face, he quickly went on to their kits. "I heard that Lionblaze became deputy, because Brambleclaw was killed by snakebite. Jayfeather took on an apprentice, Bumblepaw. ThunderClan was a little shaken by Hollyleaf telling our secret, but they've pulled across.

"So they don't need me," Leafpool whispered to herself. Louder, to Crowfeather, she meowed, "Hollyleaf? You haven't said anything about her not dealing with the secret."

"Leafpool... she died in a tunnel collapse right after you left," he said sadly.

The light brown tabby looked down at her paws. "Did anyone discover who killed Ashfur?" she meowed suddenly.

Crowfeather seemed taken aback. "No, it's still a mystery," he exclaimed. Leafpool let out an audible sigh of relief.

"Well, it was good seeing you again, Crowfeather," she mewed coldly. She turned around and began padding away from WindClan territory.

"Wait!" Crowfeather cried. "I'll come with you! WindClan hates me now..."

Leafpool snarled at him and cut him off. "No, Crowfeather. I'm well enough alone."

**Harsh, Leafpool, harsh! He apologizes, and you totally blow him off. NICE. Oh, wait, I wrote that. NICE, brackenfurlover, NICE! I HATE YOU, BRACKENFURLOVER!!! Ahem... now, please go do something nice while I argue with myself on the logic of hating myself for writing Leafpool hating Crowfeather. O.o**


	36. Disappear

**O.O Gingerstar14... dat was amazing!! You can TYPE! Well, duh, but I mean, you got like 22 chapters up in FOUR HOURS!! *applause* **

_**Disappear**_

I've disappeared.

No, you don't understand. I don't mean I've disappeared off the face of the planet. It seems to me, though, I have disappeared from everyone's thoughts.

No one loves me.

Nobody likes to think of me anymore.

Only one cat remembers me, and that is because of how he failed to rescue me from the big bird.

I am Snowkit. Yes, I was Speckletail's last kit, the one that was taken by the hawk. It dropped me... and I fell to my death. Apparently, my

memory died along with me.

When I was alive, I could read minds. You didn't know that, did you? Well, I kept the secret very well. I knew I was deaf, and I figured I should

act that way. I could hear my mother's thoughts when Cinderpelt announced I was deaf.

_That stupid she-cat! I know my little kit isn't perfect! What, does she think I am blind? Deaf? No, Snowkit is deaf. I don't even know what happened!_

Those beautiful blue eyes, who knew they could be so harmful! My little baby won't ever be a warrior now!

These thoughts... they made me terribly sad. I tried to comfort my mother, but I couldn't hear my own voice. I couldn't hear anyone's real voice;

just their thoughts. It made me very lonely. Then... I listened to Longtail's thoughts about me. They made me sad, and they made me feel dumb.

_That stupid little thing. He's a scourge on all of ThunderClan! I can't believe Bluestar and Fireheart are even letting the thing live. It would be better for it_

to be put out of its misery!

Can you even imagine how it feels to have somecat hate you like that? I know being deaf was going to hurt me. I knew. He didn't have to remind

me.

I was in everyone's thoughts while I was alive.

_How will Snowkit be worth anything?_

_He can't help us!_

_Dumb kit._

_I wish we could help him..._

Now, though, that I look down on the Clans from StarClan, able to hear and read minds now, I can tell I have completely died in all cats'

memories. Well, all but Brackenfur, who will never forget how he failed at rescuing me. It's always in the back of his mind, along with how he

could not save Molepaw or Honeyfern. He is the only cat I liked.

What? You say that, if I could read minds, why didn't I go to Fireheart when he called. I told you before, I knew I was deaf, and I figured I

needed to act like it. I couldn't let my mother keep lying to everyone. The hawk? In that time of panic, do you honestly think I could hear my

thoughts clearly? Everyone was rushing around, thinking, and I just thought a leader called a meeting. No, I only heard Speckletail's thoughts of

_My kit! _before I was taken. It was too late for me then.

No cat thinks of me now. If a cat like Lionblaze dies, that'll be all they can think about for at least a moon. Does anyone think of me now? No.

Nobody even remembers me. I have been forgotten.

I've disappeared.

**Poor little Snowkit. *sniffle***


	37. One Step Closer

**I don't own the song. I think some people called S Club or something like that do...**

_**One Step Closer**_

_It's comin' at you baby  
It's comin' at you baby  
It's comin' at you baby  
It's not too long_

Fighting could be heard in the deepest part of all Clan territory. Cats flew at each other, claws outstretched, trying to hit their mark and sink their claws into the enemy. One tom, a dark gray cat with darker stripes, was snarling at an oddly spotted she-cat.

_I've been waiting such a long time just trying to get through  
And It's taking all of my strength to keep me here away from you_

It doesn't matter just how long it takes  
Nothin' changes when we're apart  
It's just a little bit longer  
we've come this far...

The she-cat snickered as she unsheathed her claws. "Finally," she hissed in a raspy voice, "I can get you back from all those moons ago. I could have killed Firestar then, and this fight wouldn't be happening!" She flew at the tom, claws unsheathed, and quickly pinned him to the ground. "No, you betrayed the Clan!"

_One step closer to heaven baby means one step closer to you  
They'll be no more livin' without you baby  
I'm countin' each minute till I'm back to you  
One step closer to heaven baby  
Hold on, Hold On, Hold on to my love then_

"L-Leopardstar... you c-can't kill me in c-cold blood," the tom stammered, struggling to get the RiverClan leader's claws out of his fur. "Y-You wouldn't..."

_I've been savin' every little bit of my love for you  
I've been dreamin' just to get by  
It's so exciting, fantasizin'  
It doesn't matter just how long it takes  
Just to know we'll be back together  
And this time its forever..._

Leopardstar laughed at him and raked her claws down his stomach. As he yowled in pain, she hissed, "Are you so sure of that, Graystripe? I've killed in a battle before, I can do it again." Digging her sharp claws into his throat, she whispered, "Whiteclaw will thank me for it."

Graystripe choked on his own blood as he felt her claws get deeper. His vision started to blur, and he saw an orange shape come hurtling his way. Leopardstar was thrown off him at once, but the pain still threatened to overcome his strength.

_One step closer to heaven baby means one step closer to you  
They'll be no more livin' without you baby  
I'm countin' each minute till I'm back to you  
One step closer to heaven baby  
Hold on, Hold on, Hold on to my love then_

"Graystripe! No, no, StarClan, don't take him!" a voice called. Though the injured tom's hearing was slowly fading away, he recognized the voice as Firestar. He blinked slowly to try to clear his blurry vision, but it did no good for him.

"Firestar... tell Millie... and the kits... I love them," he choked, and he closed his eyes forever. Unknown to him, Firestar let out a great wail for his lost friend.

_It doesn't matter just how long it takes  
Nothin' changes when we're apart  
It's just a little bit longer  
We've come this far..._

The dark grey tom suddenly opened his eyes and looked around. There was no blood on him, and he no longer felt the pain in his throat. Instead, he felt younger and stronger than he felt even before the battle.

A shaft of moonlight suddenly appeared at his paws. He looked up and saw the path leading into the stars. His eyes widened as he realized the truth; he was dead.

_One step closer to heaven baby means one step closer to you  
They'll be no more livin' without you baby  
I'm countin' each minute till I'm back to you  
One step closer to heaven baby  
Hold on, Hold on, Hold on to my love then_

Putting a single paw onto the moonlight, Graystripe whispered, "I'm one step closer to you Silverstream. One step closer."

**I was sad to kill Gray-Gray, but I figured it would make sense.**


	38. Had Enough

**....Enjoy.**

_**Had Enough**_

Two small kits suckled at my side. One was a dark cream she-kit, and the other one was a black and white tom. I smiled as I looked down at

them. My kits. Spiderleg's and my new kits. We named the Rosekit and Toadkit.

One of the kits, Rosekit, looked up at me. Her tiny eyes opened and she stared at me for a few heartbeats before looking at her brother.

Enormous pride swelled in my heart as I watched Toadkit open his eyes too.

"Millie," I whispered, looking at the queen next to me. Millie was Graystripe's mate, and she was a former kittypet like me. She was heavy with

his kits when my own were born, and they should be coming any day now. "Millie, look, they opened their eyes."

The silver tabby she-cat looked over at me and purred. "Daisy, that's great! I cannot wait until I have my kits. I've sure had enough of this

waiting around all day!" she meowed. I nodded, purring. It was understandable, of course, that she should be impatient. It was only at the time

of the birth when you wished to delay.

Rustling noises came from the entrance, and I looked eagerly to see if it was Spiderleg coming to see his kits. Instead, it was Graystripe. He

looked nervously at us queens until he spotted Millie, and his face visibly relaxed.

"Millie!" he purred, walking carefully so he did not step on my kits. I watched enviously as Graystripe rubbed his head against Millie's pelt and

they murmured softly to each other. Since Toadkit and Rosekit were born, Spiderleg had only come to see me twice, and for some days, I didn't

see him at all. The tom barely knew his own kits!

I put my head on my paws and Millie looked at me pityingly. "Sometimes, things just don't work out, Daisy," she said softly, flicking my pelt with

her tail.

"I know, but I really thought I had found someone special for me in this Clan! He doesn't even know their eyes are open," I mewed sadly, looking

down at my kits and feeling pity for them.

The entrance rustled again, and a black head popped through. "Spiderleg!" I meowed in surprise as my long-limbed mate stepped inside. "Look,

our kits opened their eyes!"

Spiderleg just nodded at me. He didn't even say anything! Anger flared in my blood, and I felt my pelt bristling. "Perhaps you didn't hear

me, Spiderleg," I hissed, trying to control myself. "_Our kits opened our eyes today, and you missed it."_

"Oh, I... umm, I heard you, D-Daisy. Do you want some fresh-kill?" he meowed, looking down at his paws.

I stood up, sending the kits tumbling from my stomach. "No, Spiderleg, I do not want _fresh-kill!_ I want _you _to spend some time with _me _and your

_kits_!" I yowled. He gave me a guilty look and glanced at the kits. "You never check up on us, and you've never even said a word to our kits!"

"Daisy... I have warrior duties..."

"Don't use that excuse! Graystripe is in here all of the time to check on Millie, and she didn't even _have_ her kits yet!" I growled. "You just don't

care about me anymore!"

Spiderleg seemed shocked. "Daisy... I... I'm sorry..."

"I don't care, Spiderleg!" I cried, sinking to the nursery floor. "I've just had enough!"

**Well, did you expect me to make Daisy act normal? She's a complete drama queen!!!**


	39. Just Go Away

**I've brought Stonetail and Nightspark back! This time they're having some trouble with Tigerstripe! Oooooh!**

_**Just Go Away**_

Stonetail and Nightspark intertwined their tail as they walked back from their short outing. Their liquid blue eyes seemed to sparkle together and their pelts brushed, creating sparks of electricity between them. They would seem like two innocent lovers to even the most intelligent cat.

Unfortunately, they would be terribly wrong. Unknown to all Clan cats but StarClan, Stonetail and Nightspark would be the apocalypse to the Clans. There would be a day where they had to destroy every single cat in the forest. Until then, StarClan allowed them to practice their powers on small creatures like prey.

"Nightspark," Stonetail asked curiously, "what can we do with our powers? I mean, I know you use them to make bigger prey, but what else are we allowed to do?" He untwined his tail from hers and looked her in the eyes. Her black paws suddenly stopped moving and she began to purr.

"Well," she began, flicking her tail in front of them to stop the sudden freezing feelings in her paws. Stonetail blinked in surprise, and Nightspark began to move her paws again. "You shouldn't stare into other cats' eyes like that. You'll stop them mid-step."

"Sorry."

"It's ok. Anyway, as you saw on that first day we really connected, we can... as I call it, become intangible, and objects phase right through us," she explained in a whisper. They sat on the ground, facing each other. "You can also... morph things with your mind. Like I did with the mouse, remember?"

Stonetail laughed and nodded. That had been the day Nightspark shared her secret with him, and now he was part of it.

"You can also...," she mewed, pausing before continuing. "Kill other creatures from a distance with your mind. All you have to do is focus on them and think about what you want. Now... oh, yeah. You can fly!"

The gray tom looked at her skeptically. "Seriously?"

"Yeah! Here, go climb on that branch and try it!" Nightspark mewed enthusiastically. Stonetail looked at her closely, and he climbed onto the branch she had mentioned. He took a deep breath, crouched, jumped, and... fell to the ground.

The black she-cat started laughing at him, and his skin began to feel hot. "Oh, ha, ha, sure, try and kill the newcomer," he hissed playfully. Nightspark purred and got to her paws.

"Oh, besides _flying,_" she teased, "you can also erase another animal's mind. I've never had to use this, as no one but you has heard my secret."

"You didn't erase my mind though," he said, puzzled.

Nightspark shook her head. "I thought there was something different about you. I figured you would keep the secret from everyone, even Tigerstripe. You haven't failed me yet! Now, let's go show everyone the new you!" she purred, standing up and wrapping herself around his body. Stonetail purred and stood up. "Act like nothing happened and you'll be fine."

They walked into camp, and Stonetail looked around nervously. No one had noticed his eyes, or how his coat had suddenly become cleaner. No one, that is, until Tigerstripe came up to them. His claws were unsheathed, and a scowl was on his face.

"Stonetail," he growled quite loudly. "I am challenging you to a fight. Whoever wins gets Nightspark as their mate." Tigerstripe glanced at their intertwined tails and snarled, "Are you a mouse or what? Fight me!"

The dark grey tom stared at him. "Tigerstripe, I'm not fighting you for anything or anyone," he meowed, pressing himself closer to Nightspark. "She isn't a trophy."

"Mouse!" Tigerstripe hissed, digging his claws into the ground. Stonetail narrowed his eyes. This was his own brother, trying to make him fight for a she-cat! "Fight me, Stonetail, you coward!"

Stonetail stared calmly at the enraged tom. "No, Tigerstripe. Nightspark is _not _a trophy, and I'm pretty sure we don't need to start a fight for her. Go away, Tigerstripe."

"_Go away, Tigerstripe," _the tabby tom mocked. "You're just a chicken."

Nightspark suddenly leaped at the tom, landing in front of him. Tigerstripe backed up a step. "I will _not _be fought for! I do not love you, Tigerstripe! Get that in your thick head already!" she spat. Tigerstripe stepped back with wide eyes, as if he had just been told to kill a thousand warriors. "Leave us alone, you mousebrain! I love Stonetail, not you!"

Tigerstripe's eyes widened in surprise. Nightspark and Stonetail glared at him and hissed, "Just go away."

**Tadaaa!!**


	40. Typical

**I'd like to thank TauMeow for reviewing so much! -gives Nightspark plushie- Hmm... I actually might make a story about them...**

_**Typical**_

Shadowstripe looked at his brother, Jaywing, sitting with the love of his life. He snarled inwardly as Jaywing pressed his pelt against her and licked

her softly with his tongue. The two looked so well together, so perfect for each other. Only Shadowstripe knew it wasn't fair. Only he and Jaywing

knew that Shadowstripe had loved the she-cat his entire life. Only they knew Jaywing stole her away from him.

_Typical, _he thought to himself. Jaywing had been the favorite cat to everyone in the Clan since his birth. Shadowstripe wouldn't be surprised if his

brother became deputy after Fernstar or Adderbite died. Even their own mother had favored him. It was all because of a dumb prophecy.

_The jay's feather shall resurface as a jay's wing, no longer unseeing, and will rescue the Clans from a horrible shadow._

Ever since the Clan learned of this prophecy, cats had been crawling after Jaywing and avoiding Shadowstripe. He was the only cat in the Clan

with the word 'shadow' in his name, and they automatically assumed it was Shadowstripe that would try to destroy the Clans. Fernstar had even

attempted to exile him, but his goody-two-paws brother managed to change her mind.

Shadowstripe didn't care.

Anything would have been better than to see _her_ be taken right under his nose. He had told Jaywing, when they were only kits, that he was in

love with her. He _knew _that when Jaywing started talking to her, she was a goner. Shadowstripe watched helplessly as she started avoiding him

to spend more time with his brother. Then they became mates and now...

It was typical. Jaywing was a favorite among the cats. However, to Shadowstripe, stealing her had gone _way_ too far. He wanted revenge, now.

Though he was his brother, Jaywing would pay for stealing her. Shadowstripe would do anything it took to get her back. _If I can't have her, nobody_

can.

Typical.

**Tada! Typical brother jealousy! :D :D**


	41. Stronger Than Me

**Here's another one! Ugh, nine more and I'll be half way there... *is half-dead* My mom kicked me out of the house today... sigh... anyway, enjoy!!**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Stronger Than Me**_

Oh, Brambleclaw, I'm sorry, but I am quite jealous of you, my brother. I'm not angry with you, but you seem to be so much stronger that me, in so

many ways.

You led us on the journey to sun-drown place, brother. You fought off those rats that took a bite out of my shoulder. I watched as you tried not to

get close to Squirrelpaw. I knew why, brother, you didn't try to show affection to her. You didn't want to be hurt inside if the journey ended badly

for one of you. You led us strongly, Brambleclaw, and you kept us safe. I thank you for that now.

When we were apprentices, you were the intelligent one, and you stood strong to Smallear's taunts. I crumbled under pressure and ran from the

Clan that birthed me to live with our father. I was wrong, brother. I shouldn't have left you. I'm sorry.

I watched as you and Squirrelflight became close and then separated. At the time, I couldn't believe how blind you were to her love. She was

practically throwing herself at you, while you were throwing yourself at Hawkfrost and Tigerstar. I couldn't believe you would follow them, just for

your own ambitions. I refused to follow them, as you know.

I was so, so proud when Firestar announced at the Gathering that you were the deputy, permanently. I felt bad for Graystripe, since he was the

rightful deputy, but I also knew that you had stopped seeing Tigerstar, and you would lead the Clan to glory when it was your time.

Really, Brambleclaw, the only thing I have above you is a real mate with real kits. When Hollyleaf exposed their secret at the Gathering, it was

easy to see that Squirrelflight never told you. I was so angry with her, brother, for she didn't realize what a great cat you are and that you

deserve to be trusted with many lives.

I would not have been able to stand that, Brambleclaw. You are so much stronger than me.

* * *

**That was Tawnypelt and how she _really _feels about Brambleclaw! :D**

* * *


	42. Rival

**Here be another chapter!**

**Gingerstar14: ... O.O Are you flippin nocturnal or something?! *faints***

_**Rival**_

Who is there? Who dares to walk in the Place of No Stars? Why, a little kit, lost and on her own? How did you find your way in here, young one? I

certainly did not bring you here, for I do not even know who you are!

Your name is Moonkit. Hmm, isn't that a sacred name in the Clans? Yes, I thought so. Why should you get such a special name, little kit? YOUR

PARENTS ARE BRAMBLECLAW AND SQUIRRELFLIGHT?! Why, little one, that changes _all_ my thoughts about you.

Did you know, young kit, that I am Tigerstar? That I am your grandfather? I can see you didn't know that, as your eyes widen. Brambleclaw never

told you, did he? Humph. That cowardly deputy. Yes, Moonkit, your father _is _a coward! I suppose he never told you of our plans we made, that he

destroyed, and about my rival. Who is my rival, you ask? Why, that stupid kittypet leader Firestar! No, Moonkit, Firestar is _not _a great, wonderful,

brave leader! He's a coward, just like the rest of ThunderClan.

You still say he isn't. Have you heard of the many wrong things he has done to break the code, Moonkit? No? Then let me tell you. Perhaps your

opinions of him will change, and you will be able to assist me.

Well, first off, little kit, Firestar was a kittypet. Do you know how many cats in your Clan have kittypet blood in them? You shake your head no. I'll

list them for you! Daisy, Millie, Bumblepaw, Blossompaw, Briarpaw, Mousewhisker, Berrynose, Hazeltail, Firestar, Squirrelflight, Leafpool, Lionblaze,

Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, Cloudtail, Whitewing, Dovekit, Ivykit, Rosepaw, Toadpaw, and even _you, _Moonkit, have kittypet blood. What? You say you are

pure ThunderClan? Think, mousebrain! Squirrelflight is your mother, and Firestar is her father. You have some kittypet blood in you! Yes, hang your

head in shame, for ThunderClan has become _nothing _but Half Clan cats or kittypets! Do you know how many cats in your Clan are pure anymore?

No, you couldn't even begin to count them, for there are only a few left! Soon they will all be kittypet.

Well, Firestar went to rescue WindClan when ShadowClan drove them out. WindClan is weak, and we would have been better off without them!

Moonkit, you say that WindClan is smart and helpful, but you need to think! Without WindClan, would we have had that battle that harmed your

own mother? I see your eyes grow wide. Your right, they are useless. Not helpful at all!

Have you heard of Silverstream and Graystripe? Yes. They never would have mated if Firestar had just told Bluestar of their treachery! Think about

it. Silverstream would still be alive, and the Half Clan kits would not have been born.

Your eyes grow cold, Moonkit. Have you finally realized what Firestar has done to your Clan? Bluestar was wrong. Fire didn't save the Clan; it

poisoned it! Are you nodding your head to what I am saying? You are! So you agree with me, little one? Yes? That is just _perfect_! How would you

like to help me turn the Clans back to their normal, non-kittypet selves?

You would?

Perfect.

First, you need to get rid of him.

Firestar.

My rival.

**Aww, it's always sad when a perfectly good kit goes to the dark side. *sniffle***


	43. It's Not My Time

**Here we go, another chapter featuring Stonetail, Nightspark, and the new addition, Tigerstripe! *gives TauMeow Stonetail plushie* THAT would be for reviewing pretty much every chapter! :) :)**

**Song: It's Not My Time by 3 Doors Down**

_**It's Not My Time**_

_Looking back at the beginning of this  
And how life was  
Just you and me loving all of our friends  
Living life like an ocean  
But now the current's only pulling me down  
It's getting harder too breath  
It won't be to long and I will be going under  
Can you save me from this?_

"Come on, Tigerstripe, leave her alone," Stonetail hissed, looking at his brother. The dark tabby tom glared at him and unsheathed his claws.

"No," he snarled, glaring at his brother. "Nightspark is _mine_, Stonetail, and I _will_ fight for her, whether you want to or not." Tigerstripe crouched to the ground and lashed his tail.

Stonetail narrowed his eyes as his brother jumped for him.

_Cause it's not my time, I'm not going  
There's a fear in me, it's not showing  
This could be the end of me  
And everything I know  
Oh but I won't go_

His brother's long claws sank into his skin, and the two toms fell to the ground, locked in combat. Nightspark stood, staring at them in shock, as they clawed at each other and drew blood from one another.

Tigerstripe's teeth found Stonetail's throat, and he bit down on his brother. Stonetail choked in pain, and blood dripped into a puddle on the ground. His gray fur soon became red, and Tigerstripe loosened his grip.

_I look ahead to all the plans that we made  
And the dreams that we had  
I'm in a world that tries to take them away  
Oh but I'm taking them back  
Cause all of this time I've just been too blind to understand  
What should matter to me  
My friends this life we live, it's not what we have  
It's what we believe in_

Nightspark cried out for him, but Stonetail didn't hear as he fell to the ground. His eyesight blurred, and he couldn't hear anything but a loud roaring sound in his ears.

Suddenly the tom woke up, and he saw several starry cats around him. Looking to his right, he saw Nightspark staring at him with terror and guilt in her gaze. What...

_Cause it's not my time I'm not going  
There's a fear in me but it's not showing  
This could be the end of me  
And everything I know  
But it's not my time I'm not going  
There's a will in me and now I know that  
This could be the end of me  
And everything I know  
Oh but I won't go  
I won't go_

"I'm dead?" Stonetail choked, looking at the StarClan cats. Nightspark cried out in sorrow and ran up to him. She rubbed her pelt against his, and a glittering drop of water fell from her liquid eyes. To his surprise, he felt the same water coming from his eyes.

"H-He can't be dead!" Nightspark cried, looking around at the other starry cats. She turned her gaze on Stonetail and cried, "We're part of a prophecy! If he dies, I can't complete it!"

One of the starry cats walked up to them.

_There might be more than you believe  
(There might be more than you believe)  
There might be more than you can see_

But it's not my time I'm not going  
There's a fear in me it's not showing  
This could be the end of me  
And everything I know  
But it's not my time I'm not going  
There's a will in me and now it's gonna show  
This could be the end of me  
And everything I know  
Oh

There might be more than you believe  
(There might be more than you believe)  
There might be more than you can see

"Relax, young cats. He will not die," he meowed, flicking his tail toward Stonetail. Nightspark gave an audible cry of relief, and the two rubbed their pelts together. "You both will not be able to die until after the prophecy is complete."

Stonetail nodded his head.

A flash of white clouded his eyes, and when he opened them again, he was in the medicine cat den. Tigerstripe was staring blankly down at him, his face unreadable. "How did you live?" he demanded. "That bite should've killed you."

The grey tom flinched at the disappointed tone in his brother's voice, but he rasped, "It's not my time."

_But I won't go  
No I won't go down  
Yeah_

**TADA!!!**


	44. Hurt

**Ashfur's POV. Oh, .Amberleaf. , I promise you, I wrote this before even looking at your story. XD Sorry!**

_**Hurt **_

Do you even _know _how much she hurt me?!

No, of course you don't!

Nobody _ever_ wants to listen to my side of the story. No one... They only sympathize with _her_.

The one that _betrayed _me.

_Squirrelflight._

I hate her! She led me on! I thought she had stopped loving Brambleclaw, so I moved in and tried to comfort her. That's all I did! I wasn't trying

to _steal _her, as _many_ cats have accused of me.

Here's the story. _My _side.

Squirrelflight was very mad at Brambleclaw, for she believed he didn't care about her anymore. Anycat could see that he didn't; he never spoke

to her and barely even looked at her. I was worried about her, and I had always had a crush on Squirrelflight. I came in and comforted her, and

she accepted my generosity. We began hanging out with each other much more; hunting; practicing; patrols. I found myself starting to love her,

and I noticed that she loved me back. I was thrilled.

Then... they started talking again. Squirrelflight would walk away from me, in the middle of a conversation, just to sit next to Brambleclaw or go

have a talk with him. _I _was left in the dust, and I'll never forget our break-up talk.

_Squirrelflight walked up to me with a guilty expression. "Ashfur... I'm sorry, but we can't be together."_

_My eyes narrowed in anger and shock. "I knew it! You and Brambleclaw led me on! It's all just a game with you, isn't it, Squirrelflight? You find a tom,_

break his heart, and move on?" I cried.

_Her eyes went wide and her fur bristled. "A game? You think I do this just to break toms' hearts?" she spat, unsheathing her claws._

_"Yes, I do."_

When I figured out her secret, wouldn't you want revenge too? She broke my heart, so she _deserved_ to have hers broken! Before I could,

Hollyleaf attacked _me _and killed _me_, and then she went and told the Clans _everything!_ I was killed for a pointless reason!

I was hurt.

It hurt...

It hurt _so much..._

I hurt...

**Aww, poor Ashfur! OMS, did I actually say 'poor' and 'Ashfur' in the same sentence?! I've gone delusional!**


	45. Misfortune and Author's Note

**Hey everyone. This is a sad, sad author's note. I'm still going to be doing the 100 Tales, but I'm not doing it for the competition anymore. :) My brain is seriously half dead, and this is taking too much time from my summer that I could spend hanging with friends or swimming or exercising... Don't be sad, though, people! I _will_ be updating this. And, for those of you that read "I'm Not Like You", "Chosen One", "Just Go Away", and "It's Not My Time", I have a surprise for you! Nightspark, Stonetail, and Tigerstripe will go back to the times of Nightkit, Stonekit, and Tigerkit, and you'll learn their lives since then! Discover when Tigerstripe first fell in love with Nightspark, and how Stonetail _really _felt about the prophecy and powers at first! Dun dun dun.... **

**Now, since I _know_ there are evil people out there that will try and report me for writing an author's note, here is the very short Misfortune!**

**

* * *

**

You think you know about misfortune?

You haven't lived my life, now have you?

No.

I am Sorreltail. Ever since birth, it seems that I have been the unluckiest cat ThunderClan has ever known.

You don't believe me?

I'll list them for you!

When I was just a small, innocent kit, Sorrelkit, I almost died when a warrior tried to kill me. His name was Darkstripe. I was curious, as most kits

are, to why Darkstripe was always leaving camp and not coming back in time for ceremonies and such. I followed him one day, and I saw him

talking with Blackfoot of ShadowClan. When Darkstripe saw me, he seemed... happy, actually. He told me he was going to give me a special

treat, so he led me to shiny red berries. The tom told me they tasted good, so I ate one. A few heartbeats later, I found myself choking and

gasping for air. I would have died, if Cinderpelt didn't save me so quickly.

A few days after our apprentice ceremony, my mother, Willowpelt, was killed by badger that was invading our territory.

I was hit by a monster, it just clipped me in the shoulder, and I had to stay in the medicine cat den for three moons. I watched my brothers,

Sootpaw and Rainpaw, become warriors, Sootfur and Rainwhisker, while I stayed in the den. I was finally able to become a warrior, but it was

not until my shoulder healed.

I fell in love with Brackenfur. He was a good fortune to me, but the birth of our kits was bittersweet. Cinderpelt, Brackenfur's sister, died trying

to protect our kits, and Sootfur was killed by a badger.

Molepaw... my dear, dear Molepaw, died when he was only a young apprentice. Greencough spread throughout the camp, and he suffered

terribly from it. Then Rainwhisker died, from a falling branch. I was the only one left from my litter. Poppyfrost became sick, and Leafpool said

she was on the brink of death. She somehow survived, and I am grateful for that.

Cinderpaw broke her hind leg, and her warrior ceremony was delayed. I was worried sick about her.

Then Honeyfern died. My sweet, sweet kit. She had just been trying to save Briarkit, and she paid for it with her life. I was heart-broken, and

Leafpool didn't even do anything for her! I'm sure she could've been saved, but Leafpool just stared at Cinderheart like she would know what to

do!

Oh, yes, I know misfortune.


	46. Listen to Me

**Gasp! Could it be true? I'm finally updating again? It's ahhmazing! XD Oh, I would like to give a super huge Copperpaw/tail plushie to meh e-buds, Blossom, Midnight, and Northy! And... for Gingerstar14... you get, for reviewing soooo much... A SUPER HUGE DELUXE ULTRA RARE BRACKENFURLOVER PLUSHIE! Oo-Rainpath-oO and TauMeow, you also get one! Hurrah! There are only 4 in existence! **

***cough* Enjoy.**

_**Listen to Me**_

"Reedpaw, just go out and hunt or something, please?" a dark brown she-cat sighed, glaring at a white she-cat that was sitting by the entrance to the den. "You've bugged me enough with your constant 'prophecy' nonsense. Now, get going!"

The white she-cat scowled at her, but she padded out of the medicine cat den. She could not believe it! Yet again Moonwhisker had completely ignored her when she tried to tell her the prophecy that was delivered to in her dream. _Whenever _darling _little Specklepaw tries to tell her something, she listens! When I try, however, it's 'Reedpaw, stop bugging me! _

Reedpaw's sister was Specklepaw, but she had no idea how her sister had become medicine cat apprentice instead of her. As kits, they had both wanted to be a medicine cat apprentices, and they were often arguing about the best remedies for ailments. Reedpaw would always say the correct one, while Specklepaw would try to cure fever with yarrow. However, when the time had come, Moonwhisker chose Specklepaw. Reedpaw had gotten lazy old Lashingtail as a mentor. One could imagine how enraged the white she-cat was.

That night, Reedpaw had received a dream from StarClan. Her dream was sent from StarClan, she was sure. The apprentice had been sleeping, and then woke up in her camp. ShadowClan was there, attacking ThunderClan. Their leader, Tinystar, was trapped under the jaws of Rustlestar, the ShadowClan leader. Blood spilled onto the camp, staining the ground red. It was then someone had whispered in her ear, "_Shadows will cover the heart of thunders, freezing it. Tiny ears will be destroyed by rustling leaves, and the thunder will die." _

It was a prophecy. She knew it in her heart. When she went to tell Moonwhisker, though, she had been sent away. "Specklepaw didn't receive it! I did not either! You just had a bad dream. Reedpaw, just go out and hunt or something, please?" she had scoffed.

Reedpaw stuck her head in the air. She would show them. She knew ShadowClan was attacking a few heartbeats after sunhigh. Instead of trying to tell anyone else, she bounded out of camp and bolted up a tree, waiting on the branch for ShadowClan.

She looked up at the sky. It was sunhigh. When she looked down, it was just as she had predicted. Doublepaw, an odd apprentice with two paws coming from one leg, was on guard, and he yowled loudly. A ShadowClan warrior finished him, then the Clan burst into the camp. Reedpaw shook her head sadly, as she watched warriors and apprentices be attacked from ShadowClan. Stifling a cry of triumph at being correct, she leaped down from the branch and bolted into camp. She spotted Moonwhisker, and the medicine cat had a look of horror on her face.

"No one knew this would happen!" she cried.

Reedpaw let out a hiss of anger. "_I _knew," she cried. "But no one ever listens to me!"

**Poor Reedpaw. Up next, another Night/Stone/Tiger! **


	47. Standing Still

**Enjoy the shock and cliffie! Muahahah!**

_**Standing Still**_

"Come on, you slow fuzzhead!" Nightspark purred, looking back at Stonetail. The tom was still limping a little from the gash his brother, Tigerstripe, had inflicted a few days before. "We're going to practice!"

Stonetail smiled and closed his eyes. In a few seconds, he was at the small glade where Nightspark had wanted them to go to. Nightspark appeared there a few minutes later, pretending to be angry with him. "Now, what would have happened if someone spotted us?" she mewed, her soft voice washing over him. Her eyes sparkled and she smiled at him.

After a moment, Stonetail shook his head. "So, Apocalypse, what are we going to do today?" he mewed.

Nightspark cuffed him over the head. "You're in this with me. Now," she mewed, growing serious, "StarClan came to me in a dream last night. They said Thunder, Water, Air, and Shadow are the elements of which we must learn to control. They also said we need to try other things and see if they work." Stonetail nodded, and they began.

They closed their eyes, touched their tails together, and focused on a roaring river. Suddenly, in front of them, a huge wave of water was crashing, but it was not coming any closer or going farther away. Together, they opened their eyes and brought their tails away, and the wave crashed for its final time.

"That worked," Stonetail mewed. "How are we to control shadows though?" Nightspark shrugged.

"I suppose we do what we just did, but focus on shadows instead."

Closing their eyes again and focusing on shadows, Nightspark and Stonetail breathed slowly. They felt a dark power creep within them. Their eyes opened, shining red, and clouds began to swarm over the sun. Everything went black, but their sparkling crimson eyes were visible and terrifying to anycat. They suddenly went blue again, and sunlight shone down. Stonetail shuddered.

"That felt terrible," he mewed, looking at Nightspark. She nodded. "I never want to do that again."

"We can't dwell on it now," she meowed. "We must try controlling thunder next."

Again, they closed their eyes and focused. Rain started coming down, and ear shattering thunder cracks split the air. Lightning struck the ground, and the two cats felt a shock go through them. The rain and lightning stopped abruptly when they opened their eyes.

"Air now?" Stonetail mewed.

"No. You won't be doing anything now," a voice growled, and their eyes widened in shock to see Tigerstripe crawling out from under a bush.

They stood, frozen. Time was standing still.

**O_O; Oh. NO!**


	48. What!

**This chapter is a tribute to meh e-buddies! Jaggedpaw - Spotted, Dapplepaw - me! Shadesoul - Blossom, Northfur - Northy, Grassfrost - Midnight. Enjoy!**

_**What?!**_

A tortoiseshell she-cat padded along, looking around frantically to make sure no other cats were following her. "No one is out here..." she mewed quietly. Just as she said that, however, the bushes around her rustled, and a massive light-brown she-cat stepped out. "Oh, Northfur, it's just you," the tortoiseshell mewed, sighing in relief.

Northfur hissed and cuffed the apprentice over her ear. "Basil will have a fit if you keep addressing others by their warrior names. Call me North. You, Dapplepaw, are Dapple," she growled. Dapple rolled her eyes.

"And I am Shade, not Shadesoul," a black she-cat growled, padding out of the bushes and walking next to them.

Dapple looked at her in surprise. "Shadesoul?" she mewed, remembering how the ShadowClan cat had saved her life when she had eaten deathberries. "You're in the elite too?"

Shadesoul snorted. "First off, it's Shade. Second, I have been here before you were born, Dapple. So has North here," she explained. "Now, how did you discover the elite?"

The tortoiseshell was about to respond when two cats came from the bushes on either side of them. One, a brown tom with jagged fur, was very familiar to Dapple. "Jaggedpaw! I-I mean Jagged!" she called, and her brother came over to her. "What are you doing here?"

"Basilstar, I mean, Basil came and talked to me about it!" he purred, rubbing himself against his sister. "He told me I seemed like I would be a good member of the Elite, because I am smart and strong!"

"That's what he says to everyone," a new voice mewed. It belonged to the other black and white she-cat that had padded along with them. Dapple recognized her as Grassfrost of WindClan. "That's why there are so many of us. He gets Rain, Yarrow, and Silver to select cats from the Clans to come to the Elite meeting. Our mission _was _to make the four Clans into one, but we did not go through with it. Basil is going to tell us what we need to do now."

Dapple nodded, thinking to herself. Why did Basil start this in the first place?

North seemed to hear her thoughts. "Basil thought that only the strongest and most clever cats should lead the Clans. That is how he got this started. He wanted Elites to be leaders and deputies. I was able to become deputy of RiverClan, so now we can go through with whatever plan we are doing next." Dapple and Jagged nodded.

"We're here," Shade mewed as they approached a large, nearly hidden cave. "This is where we meet."

The group padded into the cave. Murmuring could be heard from all around them. Dapple and Jagged were surprised to see their father, Coaltalon, there also. "I wonder if Blackberryclaw used to come here," Dapple whispered to Jagged. Blackberryclaw was their mother, but she died giving birth to them.

Suddenly, a yowl erupted from one of the cats, and a ginger she-cat jumped up on the cave ledge. "Fellow Elites!" she cried. "Basil was murdered!"

"What?!"

**Did I really just kill Basil? Oh nu!**


	49. I Can't

**Could it be true? I'm still alive? Why, yes! I am, actually! Gaspeth! Though I'm not racing anymore, you can expect several more of these tday... TauMeow? Are you still here? I haven't heard from you in awhile... BTW, Gingerstar, feel free to use Copper like you wanted, and Nightspark and Stonesong. Just give me credit! Anyone that reviews today gets... a... Coppertail plushie! Again, I think...**

**This is like an alternate discovery of Graystripe's relationship with Silverstream.**

_**I Can't!**_

Large silver paws padded quietly on the ground as the tom carried himself through the forest. A large patrol followed him, eyes narrowed into tiny slits. Their claws clicked against pebbles as they neared the river.

"RiverClan!" the silver tom yelled strongly, voice carried far across the other side of the raging waters. "The time has come for us to take back Sunningrocks!" A tom behind him yowled in approval, and the she-cat next to him lifted her head high.

An oddly spotted golden she-cat crawled out from the reeds on the other side, flanked by several warriors. "Good to see you, ThunderClan." She paused and flicked her tail. "Oh, and by the way, no. You will never get Sunningrocks again!" The cats behind her launched into the river, coming at ThunderClan with vicious speed.

"Let them come over here. We'll push them into the undergrowth," he hissed. The flame-colored tom, Fireheart, nodded and unsheathed his claws. Dustpelt and Sandstorm glared ferociously at the RiverClan warriors.

Graystripe launched into battle, raking his claws down the nearest warrior's pelt. A stone-gray face turned and spat at him, and he recognized the deputy, Stonefur. He felt teeth sink into his ear and aimed for Stonefur's throat.

A panicked cry came from behind him. "Help! Someone!" Graystripe raked his claws down Stonefur's pelt one more time, and then turned to the cat that cried out. To his horror, Dustpelt was pinning Silverstream down to the ground. With a hiss, Graystripe dashed over to them and pushed Dustpelt off the RiverClan she-cat.

It was quiet.

The gray tom looked up to see that Fireheart was staring at him in dismay, and several ThunderClan cats were glaring at him. Graystripe swallowed and his heart thundered in his chest.

"Kill her, Graystripe!" Mousefur, who apparently did not know what was going on, hissed. "Kill her now!"

He looked down at Silverstream, who was looking at him in terror. He raised a claw, very slowly, while keeping his gaze on her. Claws slid out of his paw and he stared at his Clanmates.

The claws slid back in, and ThunderClan and RiverClan gasped.

"I can't," Graystripe sighed. "I love her."

**:) Review, review, review! Or I shall throw flaming Hollyleaf plushies at you! Burn, baby, burn!**


	50. Out Cold

**50th CHAPTER!! WOOO!! YEAH! I bet you were expecting a huge, long, crazy length chapter for this celebration! NOPE! Instead, you get my shortest chapter ever! This one is only 81 words! Woot! This is shorter than 'Only?'! Plushies for everyone, though!! For this chapter, if you review, you get a plushie Brackenfur holding a huge sign with a 50 on it! Add it to your collection, reviewers! Woot!**

_**Out Cold**_

The claws raked down her silver pelt, bringing blood to the surface in waves.

The teeth bit into her throat until even more blood flowed.

The eyes bore into her, searching her very heart for a weakness.

The sharp, pointed claws dug into again.

The huge paws swatted her head, knocking her against a rock.

Mocking words made her cringe in terror.

Blasphemy.

It hurt her.

Tore through her.

Destroyed her.

When they found her, she was out cold.

**If you can guess what this is about, you get a special plushie of uber specialness! :D**


	51. Can U Hear Me?

**XD It's like the parade of short chapters. This one is only 90 words. Well, all's fair in... stories and war? I dunno. They make short chapters, so do I. Muaahahahaha!**

_**Can U Hear Me?**_

Firestar.

Cloudtail.

Whitewing.

Berrynose.

Blossompaw.

Briarpaw.

Bumblepaw.

Feathertail.

Hazeltail.

Ivykit.

Dovekit.

Jayfeather.

Hollyleaf.

Lionblaze.

Mousewhisker.

Rosepetal.

Toadstep.

Tell me, have I missed any?

I probably have.

ThunderClan is poisoned by these kittypets.

Tainted.

And it all started with that fool.

Firestar.

If I had been leader, I would never have left that foolish cat join the Clan.

Fire or not.

I am most certainly not done with them yet.

Can you hear me, Firestar?

I have my ways.

I can destroy you.

Can you hear me?

**Review, review, review, or I shall throw-eth flaming Onestar plushies at you next!**


	52. Sacrifice

**Another shorty. Cookies for anyone who knows who the narrator is!**

_**Sacrifice**_

I have given up _everything_ for you.

All three of you.

My mate.

My loyalty.

My sister.

My respect.

My dignity.

Everything.

Yet you three won't listen.

You don't care about how much I had to sacrifice.

No one trusts me anymore.

They hate me.

It's as if I'm the one that fell in love with Crowfeather instead of Leafpool.

She was the one who caused this.

You don't care, though.

You hate me more than you hate Leafpool.

Why?

Why is that?

I suppose it's because you grew so close to me, and I lied to you.

That's true.

Leafpool is your birthmother.

But I am your _mother._

A mother is a cat that actually takes care of you.

Sure, Leafpool did take care of you, but as a medicine cat.

I cared.

I loved you, all three of you, as my own.

So why can't you understand this?

I've lost everything.

You don't know what I've been through.

With Leafpool.

With you.

With Brambleclaw.

Now Hollyleaf is dead.

I've lost a child.

No.

I've lost three.

Oh, the sacrifices I've made.

**Awww, poor kitty.**


	53. Stripes

**Gasp! A longer chapter! This one has hidden meaning, which I will reveal at the end. Cookies for anyone that gets it, but... you probably won't, since it has to do with my life. Unless you stalk me, in which case, creeper!!**

_**Stripes**_

The brown tabby slid from the bushes at the sight of her mate. She purred as she walked up to the tom, a lighter brown version of her own markings. "Compasivo," she purred, pressing against his side. "I am delighted to see you."

Compasivo licked her head. "As am I, my dear. As am I. Those Clan cats gave me a hard time when I tried to get through their territory. Chased me out," he said, his voice smooth and soft. The she-cat pressed harder against him and purred loudly.

"Those Clan cats are selfish."

"Now, now, Kleine Inham. Don't judge," Compasivo said smiling. He flicked his tail over her ear. "What do you say to a quick run through WindClan territory?"

Inham smiled, showing her pointed teeth. "Yes, I would enjoy this very much."

The two cats entwined their brown tails and padded along until they came to WindClan territory. They quickly padded in a circle, then took off into the territory. To their delight, a patrol was just coming over one of the many hills. A call echoed across the moor, and then the Clan cats came chasing after them.

The loners smiled and laughed as they ran crazily across the moor, trying to confuse the StarClan out of the warriors. Compasivo looked at Inham and grinned.

"I love you, Inham," he called.

"I love you too, Compasivo!" she replied, laughing at the bliss of the moment.

Well, you know how these go. Something always goes wrong.

Compasivo squinted and looked ahead. He could hear water crashing against rocks. "The gorge is ahead," he warned his mate.

"Let's jump it! These fools will never follow us over the water," Inham called.

"It'll be dangerous."

"Good."

They continued to run, and Compasivo was alarmed as he saw the Clan cats coming closer. "Hurry," he hissed, panting and continuing to run. He watched as Inham quickly cleared the huge gorge in front of them. He unsheathed his claws and leaped. Then he felt something catch his tail, and he fell.

"Compasivo!" Inham screeched, watching as a WindClan warrior bit into his tail. She watched him plummet toward the water in horror. Her mate's body crashed into the water, and she heard him cry out in pain. Inham ran along the ravine as Compasivo was carried by the water.

"I won't lose you!" she screamed. _Watch the stripes,_ she thought, keeping her eyes on the tabby stripes on her mate's pelt. _Never. Lose sight. Of the stripes._

**Mmk, so, Compasivo means 'compassionate' in Spanish. Compassionate/Merciful is the meaning of the name John, which is where the origion of the name Jack came from. Jack is the boy I have a huge crush on. Kleine Inham means 'Small Cove' in Dutch, which is the meaning of my name. Get that? I put me and my crush in a story in a complex way! Woot!**


	54. Long Forgotten

**I feel like writing like this today. In these short, clipped, mysterious sentences. Cookies for anyone that said it was Squirrelflight in Sacrifice. Anybody guess what Out Cold was about? I'll reveal it in Chapter 60. So guess!!**

_**Long Forgotten**_

So it happened.

It came.

They were both in a prophecy.

They told me soon after I became an apprentice.

I knew it was coming.

It still hurt.

But what hurt worse was how my Clan treated me afterward.

I couldn't help that both of my parents were destined to destroy the Clan by StarClan.

I couldn't help it that they rebelled, either.

I'm sorry, but that's the truth.

There was nothing I could do to stop them from leaving.

Was it necessary, though?

How you treated me?

Mocked me?

Insulted me?

Don't judge me by what StarClan meant for my parents.

They failed.

They protected you, instead of destroying you.

But you only see what could've been.

Can't you see?

You're looking into an alternate future.

Not what actually happens.

So don't judge me by their actions.

I am not Nightspark.

I am not Stonesong.

I am me.

So, join me.

The past is long forgotten.

Join me in the future and leave the past behind.

**Ohh, new character! xD Actually, this happens a looooong way into my NightxStone story. So if you're clueless about what this is about, I don't blame you.**


	55. Ran

**Another, really short one. A poem! Woot! It had a rhyme scheme, but I decided to break that. Muahaha... Does anybody here have a mweor account? If you do, friend me! I'm NightySparkles (#18991). If you don't have one... get one! Muaha! ...**

_**Ran**_

Together as one

We join the sun

In perfect harmony

We play our melody

Together a smile

We stay for a while

Basking in the shade

While looking at the sun

He, from the river

He, was the giver

I, from the thunder

We are made for each other

I was without him

For far too long

A rock took him

A dog took me

Now we are together

In peace at last

Allowed to be with each other

Peaceful harmony

I ran

He ran

Together

We ran.

**If you can guess who this is about, you get a seriously special plushie!**


	56. In The Clouds

**I'm on a roll! Well... sorta. I have to stop soon for dinner.. and make-up work... Ugh. Anyway, enjoy! Keep guessing for the other chapters!**

_**In The Clouds**_

"Bluestar, we have a newcomer," a gray she-cat mewed. The cat's yellow eyes look sunken and gloomy as they peered into a pool. The waves in it

rippled and the shape of a cat appeared. Blood was pouring out of its flaming orange pelt, and the figure's green eyes were glazing over. The she-

cat's ears flicked as she listened to the cries of the dying cat's Clanmates.

"No, no, no!" a tabby she-cat cried. "Father, no..."

A fiery ginger she-cat padded up to the bloody tom. "Firestar, no, don't leave me, please, Father," she mewed, choking. Her pale green eyes

glazed over as she pressed her head to the tom's bloody body.

Yowls echoed across the clearing. "What happened?" a dark brown tabby tom demanded. "Is this his last life?"

A gray tom with sightless blue eyes nodded. "A dog got to him. This is his last life, Brambleclaw. Firestar is dying."

"No, I'm not ready yet!" Brambleclaw gasped, his amber eyes widening. "Firestar, hang on to us!" The tom wildly took a paw and shook the dying

leader.

Jayfeather hissed and knocked the deputy off. "Cut it out! Let him go peacefully."

"Sand... Sandstorm," Firestar coughed, blood dribbling from his mouth. "Sandstorm, where... are you?" His green eyes looked around weakly as he

searched for his mate.

The pale ginger warrior padded up to him solemnly. "I love you, Firestar. I always have, and I always will," she purred, laying down and pressing

up against him. "I will stay here with you."

Firestar gave a slight nod. "I... love you... Sandstorm... Take care... of everyone... I'll... see you in the clouds."

With that, he took one last breath, and closed his eyes.

**Yes, I just killed my least favorite character in the entire series. Deal. And if you didn't know that I hated Firestar... you are crazy! I mean, I love Hawkfrost, Ashfur, Tigerstar, Blackstar, Darkstripe... Obvious... :D**


	57. Behind My Back

**TauMeow and Mistfur get a special Bluefur and Oakheart statue of them climbing up a tree, instead of a plushie! Ran was obviously about Bluestar and Oakheart!**

**This was my favorite to write today.**

_**Behind My Back**_

Silverstone sat near the fresh-kill pile, flexing her claws and licking the bits of moss that had been stuck there off. Her ears flicked as she watched Coalheart enter the camp and pad over to her. His muscles rippled under his pitch-black pelt, and she couldn't smother the purr that rose in her throat.

"Coalheart," she purred, standing to lick his head.

The tom nodded and purred, "Silverstone."

"I'd like to talk to you over a piece of fresh-kill, if you don't mind," she mewed. Was that a flicker of nervousness in his stone gray eyes? She dismissed it. He nodded and selected a large rabbit from the pile.

They padded over to a far corner of the camp and sat down on a pile of feathers and moss.

"Coalheart," she started, flicking her tail over his back. "I need to tell you... I... Well, Truthpebble says..," she stammered. Silverstone gulped and looked into his eyes. "I am carrying your kits, Coalheart."

A thunderous roar of purrs erupted from her mate's chest. His tongue flicked out and licked her on the nose. "Silverstone, that's terrific!" he purred. "I am so happy."

Silverstone smiled and pressed against him. "So am I!"

Time Time Time...

Darkfeather waited by the Redwood tree in anticipation. Coalheart was coming, and she had very important news to tell him. Her nose twitched as the smell of mouse entered her nose, and she looked to see the dumb creature scurrying across her paws. With a hard flick of her black white paw, she pinned the animal down and killed it.

"Terrific catch," a voice said.

The she-cat looked up to see Coalheart standing in front of her. "Well, it just ran across my paws," she mewed modestly.

He nodded. "There was something you wanted to tell me?"

"Yes," she purred. "Let's share this mouse first."

They ate the mouse together, and Darkfeather looked at the black tom. "Coalheart," she started. "Truthpebble told me... I am carrying kits. Your kits, Coalheart."

For a heartbeat, a look of horror flashed in the tom's eyes, but it was quickly replaced with a look of love.

"I am so proud of you, Darkfeather," he purred, entwining his tail with hers.

"I am too, Coalheart."

Time time time...

"He was so happy," Silverstone sighed happily. Her sister, Dreamcatcher, smiled.

"I am so thrilled for you, Silverstone," she mewed.

Silverstone purred happily. She was sure that Coalheart was the perfect mate.

_After all, he would never do anything behind my back_.

**Oh, wouldn't he, Silverstone? Muaahaha!**


	58. True Friend

**Another chapter! I really like this one. Swanpaw got what she deserved.**

_**True Friends**_

"Reedpaw!" a white and black apprentice called, trotting over to the odd mottled brown apprentice. She looked at him, with his strange ears; one

was always flopped over. His paws were crooked, and she found it very strange.

Reedpaw glared at her. "Oh, I'm sorry, do I know you?" he growled, his blue eyes flashing.

"Oh, don't be like that," she huffed, swatting his head. Reedpaw snarled and moved away.

"Swanpaw, I haven't even talked to you since we became apprentices. That was a moon ago!" Reedpaw complained.

The white and black she-cat rolled her eyes. "Don't be a baby. I've talked to you."

"Yeah, right. You've only been hanging around Glasspaw, and he's a bully! He trips me on purpose!" he spat. Reedpaw turned around and stalked

away, leaving Swanpaw rolling her eyes behind.

Time....

"Swanpaw, you shall now be known as Swanfeather. LavaClan honors you for your bravery and dedication," Hotstar meowed.

"Reedpaw, you shall now be known as Reedstalker. We honor you for your courage, honesty, and willingness to serve the Clan," the leader

meowed.

Reedstalker nodded, but looked up and saw Swanfeather pressing herself against Glasswater. He snarled and trudged away.

Time...

"Finally, Owlkit, you shall now be known as Owlpaw. Mossclaw, you will mentor Owlpaw. Pass on your strength and patience," Reedstar mewed,

nodding to dismiss the meeting. Much had happened since he became a warrior.

Hotstar had passed on, and the new leader had chosen Reedstalker as deputy. As the tom started using his paws more, they had straightened

out, making him stronger. The leader had passed on, and Reedstalker became Reedstar. He had led his Clan through two seasons now.

Though his life was filled and happy, he could not say the same for Swanfeather. She had taken Glasswater as a mate, but he was not loyal to

her. Swanfeather ended up having his kit, Owlpaw, but Glasswater took another she-cat as a mate. Soon after Owlpaw was born, Swanfeather

tried to take Reedstar as a mate, but he had moved on. Now a she-cat named Featherdancer was expecting his kits.

Swanfeather had turned into a very bitter she-cat. She didn't like talking to anyone, and she shunned Owlpaw by calling him a mistake.

_Poor Swanfeather. This wouldn't have happened if you realized I was a true friend._

**Muahaha, Swan got pwned!! BTW, thanks for all of the advice and reviews, Tau!**


	59. Battle

**Be happy! This is my longest chapter in a long time. 716 words! Woot! But... you know me. Whenever it is long, it is depressing... **

_**Battle**_

The Battle of the Apprentices.

I don't remember who made it up, but I knew that I would hate them for the rest of my life.

The Clans had entered a barbaric time.

Everyone had gotten so used to fighting for their answers after the death of Firestar. Now we fight.

Our Clans were getting overpopulated. No one wanted to kill off the honorable warriors, queens, elders, or kits, so they decided that the apprentices of all Clans needed to face off against each other in a battle to the death. No one was to be trusted. We had to kill our Clanmates too.

A group of three warriors led us, a throng of seven apprentices, to the battlegrounds. We were going to be battling near a cliff adjacent to the lake, so it would be easy for us to be pushed down the jagged rocks.

I hate this.

My sister, Crystalpaw, stood beside me. We had said good-bye to each other earlier in the day, for we knew we may have to kill each other when it came to the battle. Yarrowpaw, a tom I had a crush on, stood on my other side. It would kill me on the inside if I had to attack him.

We were finally there. The apprentices from the other Clans stood in there own positions. The four leaders went to the middle of the clearing.

"Attack any apprentice that you see. Even a member of your own Clan. Even a relative. Help no one. Have no mercy!" they chanted. With a yowl, the battle had begun.

I raced into the middle of the fray, spinning to see who would dare attack me. A large-bellied tom came lumbering over to me, trying to rake his claws down my pelt. My heart throbbing, I leapt for him and quickly clawed at his throat. Blood welled around my claws like small, ominous rivers. Cringing of the cruelty, I bit into his neck and killed him.

Pain laced through my tail. I spun around, claws outstretched, and sliced them down the nose of my opponent. It was Bubblepaw, the medicine cat apprentice from WindClan. She raked her pointed claws down my eye, and I screeched in pain. My claws dug in to her chest, bringing blood. I lunged for her, but she sidestepped and I missed. Snarling, I leaped into the air, twisted, and landed on her back. With a hard bite, I had her limp on the ground. In another second, she was dead.

I couldn't see through one eye, but I knew the battle was not over yet. Quickly glancing around, I saw Crystalpaw battling a RiverClan apprentice named Sharkpaw. I cringed as the tom sliced and dug his claws into my sister. I so desperately wanted to help, but I knew I would be killed for helping. All I could do was watch in horror as my sister was killed before my very eyes.

_Thud!_

Suddenly, I was on the ground. A large tom was pinning me down, and I couldn't see who he was. I spun around and was startled to see Yarrowpaw. His muscles rippled and his chest heaved as his blue eyes glared at me.

"Yarrowpaw... you wouldn't!" I gasped.

He closed his eyes, then glared at me again. "I must, for our Clan."

I pushed him off me and ran. I ran until I reached the edge of the cliff, where I didn't think anyone would care to look for me. I was wrong. Yarrowpaw had been chasing me. I spun around, but it was too late. His paws met my body, and I was thrust off the side of the cliff. My claws flailed as I tried to get a pawhold on the cliff, but all I succeeded in doing was collecting dirt.

I looked up just before I fell into the water, and I saw horror and fear in his eyes. I think I heard him call my name, but water was crashing into my face at the time. Trying to breathe, I flailed around with my paws, but I couldn't bring myself back to the surface. It felt like something was pulling... dragging me down...

I knew then.

I knew that this was my first and last battle.

**Why, Yarrowpaw, why?! Yes, I know this will never, ever, never, never, ever, never ever never happen in the books. It was just a random, evil idea I got!**


	60. The End

**I love Goosefeather... oh yeah! The Out Cold thing... It was Leafpool, but I wrote that the cat was silver by accident. It was her being rejected from Crowfeather, and how she felt on the inside. Harshness.**

_**The End**_

Oh, hello, little kit! You know you are in the medicine cat den, don't you? You do. Well, why, then? I see. You wanted to know who I am, and what

I do. Well, I am Goosefeather. I am the medicine cat of ThunderClan. That's good that you just opened your eyes. Maybe you will be a medicine cat

apprentice one day, to Featherwhisker, when my time comes. You seem to have a keen interest in these herbs of mine.

No! No! Kit, don't touch those! If you eat just one, it will kill you. Yes, kill you. What? You have a name, you say. Oh, I know that. You are

Leopardkit. I was trying to keep you from eating those nasty things.

You came here for a story, you say. Oh, ok then. I will give you a story. One that you will be surprised to hear that I know for sure it will happen in

the future. Yes, that's right. This story will come true, and it is about a cat very close to you...

In the future, there will be a very pretty, yet very spoiled, she-cat. She loves to eat and speak her mind. A very important tom will like this in the

she-cat. He will ask her to be her mate. They will have three kits, but two will die. The wrong one will live. He is poisoned. Tainted. Vermin. He will

grow up with a terrible mentor. Together, they will try to destroy this Clan. Then ShadowClan. Finally, the kit will take over all of the Clans, unless

one cat stops them.

Wait, Leopardkit, don't run! I didn't mean to scare you! Wait, oh come on. All of the kits run when I get into their futures. Sigh. Come back,

Leopardkit!

Leopardfoot. That wasn't the end. That was just the beginning...

**Goosefeather = Crazy 3**


	61. Always

**Remember my other 81 word chapter? Well, this one fails. It is only 70. I fail. But really, not a lot needs to be said in this one. Crowfeathery has problems.**

_**Always**_

I won't lie.

You have problems.

Multiple loves.

Feathertail.

Nightcloud.

Me.

You loved me.

So very, very much.

Then you abandoned me.

No.

I left you.

But you said you understood.

Then, when I needed you most, you stabbed me in the back.

Said we were no more.

You would have known then.

Lionblaze.

Hollyleaf.

Jayfeather.

Yours.

And no matter what you say, Crowfeather...

I will love you.

Always.

**A cookie for whoever knows who the speaker is... if you don't, you're insane!!!**


	62. Year's End

**Firestar decided to come back after I killed him in that other one... sigh. Stupid boomerang of a cat! :D**

_**Year's End**_

"Sandstorm, come on," Firestar purred, guiding his mate along with his flaming ginger tail. "I promise you, this will be one of the greatest things you've seen in a long time."

A chuckle came from the pale ginger cat behind him. "If I could actually see where I was going, it might help," she mewed. Her mate had insisted that a leaf be wrapped around her head so she couldn't see. Jayfeather had willingly tied it on to her for him.

Firestar just purred and continued walking. He padded through the moonlit trail, sniffing so he could find his destination. They soon entered a path that was sparkling with dew and the moonlight. The ThunderClan leader deftly bit the leaf off Sandstorm's head.

She gasped as she looked around her. "It's beautiful, Firestar," she mewed. "But is this why you dragged these old bones out here?"

"No, Sandstorm," Firestar meowed. "I'm taking you somewhere. This trail is beautiful though, is it not?"

"It's glorious."

He purred. "Now, follow me." The leader flicked his tail and began padding at a steady pace through the forest. His orange paws scattered leaves behind him, adding to the mysteriousness of the path.

They reached a cliff, and Sandstorm looked at it with doubt in her green eyes. Firestar purred again and nudged her toward it. "Watch me," he meowed. The tom crouched to the ground, bunched up his muscles, and leaped. He moved his paws quickly so he wouldn't slip as he found pawholds. In a mere heartbeat, he was at the top of the cliff.

Sandstorm narrowed her eyes and lunged toward the cliff. Her paws slid, but she scrabbled to find a pawhold. Soon she was standing next to Firestar, panting. "Don't... make an old cat... climb cliffs...," she hissed, glaring at her mate. He just smiled and drew his tail along her back.

"Follow," he instructed. Firestar trotted to the edge of the cliff and sat down. Sandstorm promptly sat beside him.

"Now, watch the sky," the leader mewed. Sandstorm looked at him, puzzled, and then followed his orders.

They waited.

Sandstorm was about to ask him why they were there when a bang went off. Her eyes widened and she shrank back in fear as the sky lit up in a variety of colors. She looked at Firestar to see if he was going to run, but he was staring at the sky in wonder.

"What is it?" she hissed.

"Relax. The Twolegs did this when I lived with them," he explained. Sandstorm was surprised to hear him bring up his Twoleg times. "They called them fireworks. Aren't they beautiful?"

The she-cat looked up at the sky again. Every color was dancing across the sky like stars. She studied them for a moment, and then nodded.

"Beautiful."

Firestar purred and nodded. "This is what I brought you here for. This is the Year's End."

**Innnnteresting... hmmm...**


	63. Fire

**Woot! Longest one today! 597 words! Yeah! Oh, Tau gets a cookie for her awesome reviews and the fact that she got the question in Always right! Woot!!**

**I've caught up to .Amberleaf.!!!! YEAH! Though, when she reads this, she'll probably race ahead of me...**

_**Fire**_

Hot.

Hot.

It was so hot.

Jaypaw didn't know that anything could get as hot as this day was. Of all her time in ShadowClan, she didn't think that it would get above the pleasant temperature that it always was.

She was proven very wrong.

The gray tabby she-cat sat by the fresh-kill pile, trying to think of a way to cool herself off. She thought about finding a leaf and asking someone to fan her with it, but she figured that wasn't warrior-like. The lake was definitely not an option. RiverClan was fine with getting their paws soaked, but she refused to voluntarily stand in water.

"Hey, Jaypaw," a voice mewed. Drypaw, one of the other apprentices, was walking over to her. "Hot, isn't it?"

She nodded furiously. "I am going to melt into a puddle of apprentice!" she complained.

Drypaw looked at her and tilted his head. "Never heard it put quite like that, but yeah. It's sweltering."

"I'm surprised a fire hasn't broken out in camp yet!" Jaypaw mewed, but even as she said it, a wave of smoke blasted into her senses. She looked around wildly and saw smoke billowing out of the nursery.

"_Fire!_" she screeched, barreling into Drypaw, but running toward the nursery. "Fire! Get out!" Cats began stirring around her as she bolted into the nursery. The queens were screeching as one of the walls burst in to flames. Some of the kits that had been near it wailed in terror.

Jaypaw took one of the kits and dashed from the nursery. She placed it a good few foxlengths from the flaming den and yowled for a warrior to come get it. Drypaw came up behind her.

"I'll take the kits and put them somewhere safe outside the nursery. You bring them out!" he instructed. Jaypaw nodded and bolted back into the nursery. Warriors and queens were coming out with several terrified kits in their jaws.

She looked around and spotted her little sister, Silverkit. The kit had been ill when she was born and hadn't been apprenticed with them, and she was still very tiny, even at six moons. Jaypaw bounded toward her. She scooped her up and ran from the nursery.

The apprentice repeated this several times until only one kit was left. By that time, the entire nursery was blazing. Longtooth, an orange tabby, was about to run in to the nursery, but Jaypaw stopped him.

"I'll get Crimsonkit," she mewed. The warrior nodded and ran from the burning camp.

Jaypaw ran in to the nursery and searched for Crimsonkit. The little red kit was wailing in horror in the one corner that wasn't burning. "Stay still!" Jaypaw cried, lunging for her just as the top of the nursery collapsed.

They both cried out in pain as the flames licked their pelts. As Crimsonkit flailed around, Jaypaw made a mad lung for her scruff. She bit down hard, and the kit went limp. Gasping for air, she flung the kit out of the nursery. A wail came from outside, and she knew the kit was okay.

Smoke flooded her lungs, and she began to feel dizzy. The fire licked her pelt, and she smelled her fur burning.

"Jaypaw! Jaypaw! Jaypaw..." Was that Drypaw? She couldn't tell. The voice began to fade away and was drowned out by the sound of the second wall falling. As the wall crashed on top of her, Jaypaw's eyes closed for the last time.

She was lost in the fire.

**My and my issues with murdering innocent cats... At least Crimsonkit lived! Heh... heh...**


	64. Victory

**Yeah, yeah, another short one, I know... but it's following a longer one! Yay?**

_**Victory**_

I am Firestar.

You do not know me as a cat that likes to brag, but we all need our moments.

I hope you do not mind me taking mine now.

Have you heard of me?

How I rescued WindClan when I was a new warrior, along with my friend Graystripe?

How I saved Ravenpaw?

How I discovered Tigerstar's murderous plans to become leader of ThunderClan?

How I helped banish him and reveal the truth?

Then I killed Scourge.

I've saved my Clans many times over, and I'd be willing to do it again.

Even at the cost of my life.

I've done it before.

My Clan needs me now, more than ever.

The Prophecy of the Three threatens them.

Anyway.

I'd like to remind you of my victory against Tigerstar.

I discovered how he murdered Redtail in cold blood.

I discovered how he wanted to kill Ravenpaw for knowing too much.

I wreaked his plans to kill Bluestar, but Cinderpelt was injured.

A small price to pay compared to what would have happened.

I got him exiled from our Clan.

Then Scourge killed him.

I saved my Clan.

It was a huge victory.

**Oh, Firestar, you brag... Tau compared the way he keeps coming back to life in this thing to Heavystep... go Tau!**


	65. Defeat

**Short one, yeah... but it's Tigerstar following Firestar. See the connection?**

_**Defeat**_

I am Tigerstar.

I was murdered by Scourge, which was brought on by Firestar not cooperating.

That idiot.

Firestar.

If Bluestar hadn't let him come into _my _Clan, I would have succeeded.

The Clans would be great.

Wonderful.

Successful.

Pure.

But no.

_He _showed up and ruined all of that for me!

Firestar. That blasted cat ruined all of my plans!

His ways turned Brambleclaw soft.

He could have killed that fool.

No.

He turned around and murdered his brother.

That moron!

I hate Firestar!

He ruined everything! I wouldn't have had to kill so many cats if he had just listened.

Stonefur might have stayed alive.

Perhaps others, like Whitestorm, too.

No.

I got my nine lives ripped out of me, one by one.

I will never forget my defeat.

And Firestar will pay.

**I luff Tigerstar...**


	66. Unfinished

**I decided that Copper needed to appear in my stories again.. not just Gingerstar's. XD So, here he is. Ugh. He creeps me out.**

_**Unfinished**_

Coppertail stood, proud, next to Burningstar. His tail was fluffed up and his fur was clean and slick. A hint of radiance shone in his green-eyed gaze as he looked down upon the Clan.

"Warriors of DarkClan," Burningstar began. "I have chosen the new deputy of your Clan. I say this before the body of Badgerbite, so that he may approve my choice. Coppertail will be the new deputy of DarkClan," he announced. He turned and touched noses with Coppertail. The red tabby tom stepped forward.

"I will be sure to assist my leader with courage and diligence," he meowed. DarkClan yowled in approval.

A small white she-cat gazed at Coppertail with love clear in her amber eyes. "Isn't he great?" she sighed happily. The she-cat next to her, a fluffy gray apprentice, rolled her eyes.

"Snowpaw, you think everyone's great."

"No, Graypaw. He's _wonderful_."

"He's your mentor. And have you heard of his horrible luck? His last apprentice died, and three cats before her died with him. I don't think that is coincidence," Graypaw pointed out, narrowing her eyes.

Snowpaw looked at her, bewildered. "Are you accusing him of murder?" she asked shrilly.

"Yes."

"I assure you, I did not murder those poor apprentices," a strong voice said. The two apprentices spun around and saw Coppertail standing not far from them. "They slipped down the ravine. I couldn't save them."

Graypaw's eyes widened. "I-I-I didn't mean anything..."

"It's ok, Graypaw. I know," Coppertail mewed silkily. He turned and padded away, to the warrior den.

Snowpaw turned her accusing gaze on her friend. "See? He wouldn't kill anyone! He's too sweet!"

The gray she-cat rolled her eyes and turned away.

Time...

"Snowpaw, my dearest, would you care to join me on a quick patrol by the ravine?" Coppertail purred smoothly.

The little white she-cat purred and leapt to her paws. "Of course!" she mewed, ready to follow him to the end of the world. She happily followed him out of camp. They padded over to the ravine, where the water crashed hungrily against the sides of the cliffs.

"Wanna play?" Coppertail said all too easily.

Snowpaw nodded. Coppertail smiled and attacked her, playfully batting at her ears. They wrestled like this for several moments, and they finally flopped down on the ground.

"Snowpaw, my dear, I would love to stay and chat...," Coppertail purred. The words came to him naturally. "But one of us needs to continue his life."

The apprentice looked at her mentor in confusion. "But, Coppertail, what do you mean?"

Realization suddenly dawned on her. "No," she mewed, shocked. "No, no! It isn't true! You wouldn't... you can't kill me! Lilypaw, Dovepaw, Bearpaw, Eaglepaw, Deerpaw... It was _you_!" She sprang to her paws.

"Leave me alone!"

An evil smile crawled across Coppertail's face. "Never, my dear. For after you, I only need to kill one more. Then I shall have complete power... Graypaw seems like a worthy victim, don't you think?" he purred silkily.

"Stay away from her! From me!" Snowpaw wailed.

Coppertail sprang toward her, hitting her squarely in the chest. The young apprentice cried out and toppled backward, toward the edge of the ravine. Her back claws slid out from under her, and she lost her footing. Claws scraped against the dirt as she cried, "Murderer!" and fell.

The red tabby watched, and his eyes glowed red for a heartbeat. "This is all unfinished right now, Snowpaw. But soon it will be complete..."

**Oh my! What could Copper be talking about? Has he lost it... again? Or have I?**


	67. Obsessed

**Short, quick, icky. I don't like it. :P**

_**Obsessed**_

The tortoiseshell she-cat crept up on the unsuspecting blue jay, her pointed claws unsheathed and ready to attack. Her pink nose twitched as

she kept her blue-eyed gaze on the creature. Muscles bunched together as she crouched, then launched herself at the bird.

A warning call escaped the bird's yellow beak, but it was quickly silenced as the she-cat deftly bit into its neck. It fell, limp and bloody, to the

ground. The she-cat purred and picked it up and then turned around to face a golden-brown tom.

"Very good catch, Poppyfrost!" the tom mewed. He flicked his tail over the she-cat.

"Thanks, father," Poppyfrost meowed through the bird. She dropped it and looked at her growing stomach, heavy with Berrynose's kits. "I'm so

excited! Berrynose was thrilled when I told him about our kits."

Brackenfur nodded. "You'll be a very good mother. I am so proud of you."

"He's going to kill me for being out of the nursery…," she mewed, flicking her tail.

"_Poppyfrost!_" a tom's voice yowled angrily. A creamy tom came charging up to Poppyfrost, waving his tail in her face. "_What _are you doing out of

the nursery? Our kits could come any day now!" he hissed.

The she-cat smiled and flicked him with her tortoiseshell tail. "Calm down. I'm pretty sure they aren't going to suddenly come right this instant,"

she purred. The angry look on her mate's face softened slightly.

"I still think you shouldn't be out here," he complained.

"Oh, Berrynose!" Poppyfrost laughed. "You are so obsessed!"

**Meh. --brackenfurlover**


End file.
